Ghostly Pleasures
by Ilovejolly16
Summary: The story of a life being able to see the supernatural. FAX
1. Chapter 1

Hello people who read maximum ride fics by unemployed writers,

Welcome to which could be the Best... or the worst of stories.

Probably the worst.

Actually, that makes me feel depressed.

Let's just say average.

Hmmm.

Any who, I hope you enjoy this story.

And I mean enjoy.

Like seriously.

:)

* * *

Dear Diary,

Well hello once again for my 23rd attempt to write a sentence in this stupid journal. Yes that's right, I called you stupid. Because really, you are. This is just some sick way to make me

write my deepest thoughts...and then come to school the next day finding that the entire year knew I had a crush on James Macintyre.

Yeah, it happened. And I haven't written in anything like this for 6 years. 6 whole years because of you. But now, I am once again forced to write on your stupid pages by my shrink. Yes I have a shrink. And why do I have a shrink?

"Good morning Max. Your looking beautiful as always." My eyes flew off the page I was currently glaring at to gaze on an even more annoying thing in my life. The seventeen year old boy

was lying on my bed smirking at me as he took in my reaction, which by the way was not amused, more like... Pure hatred.

Right about now you are probably thinking 'How are you not getting in trouble by your parents for having a boy lounging around constantly in your room?' Well that question can be answered simply.

"And your looking as dead as always." I said sweetly before swivelling around in my chair to continue writing.

If you hadn't already picked it up by my wonderful comeback, the seventeen year old whose entire life consists of annoying me until I feel like screaming is indeed dead.

As in no longer living.

As in he is buried in the ground somewhere.

Hopefully being eaten by bugs.

But that is not the worst part.

I can see him, I can talk to him, and I can feel him.

Okay that last part sounded really quite sexual so in other words, if I touch his arm I can feel it. Not like that stereo type ghost where your hand will go all the way through his body if you try to touch them. That is utter bull shit.

So to sum it all up I can see ghosts.

Especially this one in particular since he never leaves my sight.

Although I have to admit I am thankful that I am stuck with a pretty cute ghost, seeing as I am forced to look at him every day. I think he has got this bad ass boy look going on, which works perfectly for him I must say. Now, I don't know if it's the name 'Fang' or how his

dark hair covers half of his face, just barely allowing me to see his eyes which are so black they look almost like charcoal. Or maybe it's because he wears black all the time? I don't think I

have ever seen him wear any other colours. Oh, and he has really, and I mean REALLY good abs. And I would just like to point out that I only know that because I accidently walked in on

him getting changed. I didn't like sit outside on a tree with binoculars watching him. Ha, that was a good day.

"Your thinking about that day you saw me shirtless aren't you?" his deep voice shook me away from my thoughts. I looked at him and cocked my head to the side, putting on an innocent expression.

"And why would I waste my thoughts thinking about you?"

I watched as he got up off the bed and made his way towards me, taking long graceful steps. He bent down to my height and looked me straight in the eyes. Oh god, he was doing that

eye smothering thing again. Don't make direct eye contact. Just look away.

"Because you liked what you saw." He grinned evilly as he brushed a strand of hair away from my eyes.

Oh, I see how it is.

Well two can play at that game.

I put on a flirtatious smile and slowly traced my fingers up and down his left arm. His eyes widened slightly as he watched my hands move swiftly up his arms to land softly on his chest. He swallowed loudly, obviously

being caught off guard. I bit my lip to keep a fit of laughter escaping as his face scrunched up into a confused expression. I drew my face closer to his so we were almost touching. I closed  
my eyes slowly, making sure I could see him doing the same. And just like any other hormonal teenager, he fell for it.

"Don't flatter yourself." I shoved him hard with my hands and watched him stumble back, trying to regain his balance. I laughed lightly and turned back towards my journal.

"That was so not fair." He complained as he walked back towards my bed, taking his normal position and the window. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well, neither was getting stuck with you but you don't see me complaining." I walked over to my bedside table and grabbed my phone and iPod and stuffed them into my bag.

"Yes you do, you complain to me every morning about how you wish I would go back to my grave and repeatedly hit myself with a shovel until I die for the second time." He accused me as he reached over to gain contact of my journal. I grabbed it off the desk and glared at him.

"Really did I say that?" I put on an apologetic tone and softened my facial features.

"Yes you really did." he said sadly. I sighed deeply and sat down next to him on my bed. I grabbed his hand and held it in both of mine; ignoring the icy coldness he was giving.

"I'm sorry, I don't really mean the words of hatred I throw at you. Most of the time." I was surprised at how sincere that came out. Maybe I don't hate him so much after all.

"I know you don't mean them. I get it, Max. That it is just your way of showing how much you're attracted to me." he said smiling brightly at me. I dropped his hand and jumped off the bed.

"And the moment is officially over. Good Job Fang." I picked up my bag and headed towards the door. Twisting the handle, I turned back towards fang and glared at him.

"Just for the record, I don't fall in love with deceased people." I pulled open the door and shut it softly, secretly praying he would just stay there and leave me alone.

"Looks like that's about to change Max."

* * *

So tell me what you think.

Do I bother going on with it or should it perish and die?

It's your decision.

Maddie


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Umm wow I wasn't expecting to get favourites, alerts and reviews so quickly.

And apparently I have a number one fan.

Ahahaha now I feel special!

So thank you!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

:)

* * *

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him in wonder, waiting for him to laugh it off and tell me it was all a joke.

No such thing happened.

Silence hung in the air as none of us said a word. Soon enough I couldn't stand this awkwardness that was filling the hallway. So I did the only thing I would do in an awkward situation like this.

I laughed.

And not just like a little nervous giggle a girl does when a boy compliments her.

No, I mean like holding my stomach and gasping for air while toppled over laughing kind of thing.

He looked down at me, a little offended by my reaction to his "oh you are sooo in love with me" theory. I finally controlled myself and stood upright, wiping the tears out of my eyes. I sighed loudly and turned back to a furious fang staring me down; sparks of anger was practically flaring off of his ghostly body. I stumbled back a few steps, careful not to anger the beast.

"Oh my gosh you were serious?" My voice shook with fear as his eyes angrily burned into mine. Number one rule of living with a ghost. Especially boys. Do not ever wound their ego.

I swear that saying if looks could kill, well I'm not too far off of that right now. Soon enough I will be walking amongst the dead as well. Would I be as infuriating as fang is? God I hope not. Speaking of fang, where did he go? He was right in front of me and now he has disappeared.

"Uh fang?" I whispered quietly, trying hard not to startle my parents downstairs. I whipped my head around in all directions trying to catch a glimpse of him. But I couldn't find him. Ugh I hate it when he does this! It makes me so paranoid.

Is he here, is he watching me?

I can't even get changed without totally freaking that he may be watching me with a bucket of popcorn. I mean, it's a dream come true for a teenage boy to be able to watch girls getting changed without them noticing.

I of course would notice but he is amazingly good at hiding and is deadly silent when he moves.

Kind of like well, a ghost.

Ironic right?

But I still take my precautions.

Which he doesn't appreciate.

No need to explain why.

I'm sure we can all figure that puzzle out.

A ghostly chuckle **(Hahahahaha ghostly...he's a ghost...Get it?) **rang throughout my ears, pulling me away from my thoughts and back to reality.

"Where the hell are you?" I muttered under my breath so low I knew only he could hear me. This is just a game to him. And the sad thing is, I never win. But in my defence he has a huge advantage. He can just magically disappear randomly and then reappear a couple of meters away. It really isn't very fair.

"I'm right here." I let out a shriek and jumped back, instantly covering my mouth with my hands.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" my mother yelled up the stairs in a concerned voice. I walked towards the top of the staircase and yelled back down to her.

"Yeah, everything is fine, mum. I just thought I saw a... ghost." I swivelled my head around and glared at fang who was gracefully leaning against the wall with an amused look playing across his face. I rolled my eyes at him and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"So, your still seeing these...ghosts?" my mum asked as I sat down across from her on the kitchen table. Wow, she sure knows how to start a conversation. I poured myself a glass of orange juice, avoiding her gaze as she looked at me sceptically.

"From time to time." I answered casually ignoring the disapproving look on her face.

Okay, so it wasn't the whole truth but at least I wasn't lying to her exactly. I just... left some important information out of it. There's no harm in that.

She sighed deeply and turned her attention back towards the newspaper in front of her.

"She really doesn't like me." Fang said staring directly at my mother with a hurtful look on his face.

"News flash Fang, no one likes you." I whispered back at him. He glared at me once before making his way over to her still figure. He stood beside her chair and took a closer look at her aging features.

"Wow, time has not be kind to her. How old is she? Like 70?" he asked twisting his face into a grimace. I crossed my arms angrily over my chest and raised my eyebrows.

"No, and how old are you smartarse?" I asked icily. He looked at me and smiled. "I'm not really sure. I lost count after the first 90 years." He walked over to the fruit bowel and pinched out an apple, playing with it in his hands before taking a bite.

"Eww and you expect me to fall in love with you how?" I took a sip of my juice and watched as he tapped his chin in thought before answering.

"Easy. With my amazingly good looks and charming personality." He said flashing me a smile. I spat the juice out of my mouth and coughed violently in the midst of laughing. My mum turned away from the paper and looked at me, totally lost.

"Are you okay?" I nodded slowly before standing up and walking towards the door.

"I'm off to school. Bye!" I yelled back before closing the door behind me and making my way towards my slowly aging truck.

The sweet summer air swirled around me, giving off a calm, relaxed vibe. I took a deep breath and smiled as the familiar senses took over my body, enveloping me in a peaceful state.

"Seriously, what was that all about?"

And yet, nothing good lasts forever.

* * *

And there you have it.

Chapter two of ghostly pleasures.

Hope y'all enjoyed it.

Reviews are very welcome (and wanted) :)

Maddie


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone!_

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and such! They are truly awesome. _

_I laughed reading all the reviews which resulted with my mum giving me a strange look. _

_Totally worth it. _

_So thanks guys and in return here is another chapter!_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_The miraculously long car trip._

What could be worse than driving to school on a Monday morning? Hmm I don't know. How about driving to school with a smooth talking, hot headed ghost of an arsehole on a fricken Monday morning.  
That seems right.  
Of course, that would never happen to a normal person. Only me. Which according to my parents and shrink seem about right. Because I'm not normal. Apparently I am insane. Where would they get an idea like that from?  
I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that it is probably the fault of the ghost sitting next to me. Who by the way is annoyingly chatty today.

The only thing keeping me from screaming bloody Mary was my favourite song blasting throughout the car.

_I'm doing all I can do just to be close to you, every time that we meet I skip a heartbeat. _I sung along to the words in my head as we drove down the windy roads passing the trees swaying softly in the background.

_Always up for a laugh she's a pain in the arse every time that we meet I skip a-_

_**My first kiss went a little like this and twist and twist. Well my first kiss went a little like this and twist and twist. **_

"What are you doing? Change it back to the other station!" I yelled at fang as he fiddled with the radio dials.

"But that other song sucked!" he complained as he sunk back into his chair. I shook my head at him and reached over to change the station back to my favourite song. He slapped it away stubbornly. Well that was going to leave a mark.

"It's my car; therefore it's my radio so I get to choose the song. Comprende?" I flicked it back to my song and started to hum along to the tune. Just to annoy fang.

_Am I alone in your heart, have I hope in your heart? She's such a teaser she's such a-_

_**She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch if I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say Ooooooh Ooooooh**_

"Stop doing that!"I snapped at him, flicking it back to the other channel. He glared at me and switched it again.

"I am the guest; therefore I get to choose the song!"

"You are not a guest! Guests leave after a while; you choose not to, so therefore you do not count as a guest!" I turned the dial again hesitantly pulling my hand back onto the wheel and pulling my focus back on the road.

"Alright, alright you win." His hands flew up in the air before him, signaling a truce. I put on a smug face and turned the music up a little louder. We drove on silently, my eyes frequently flicking over to where his hands lay on top of the arm rests, making sure he had no intention of changing the station again.

_Give me an evening, give me a night I'll show you the time, of your life. I'll walk you home safe, from the dark. I'll give you my jacket; I'll give you my heart. She won't-_

_**Ever get enough. Once she gets a little touch. If I had it my way. You know that I'd make her say. Ooooooh. Ooooooh.**_

"You said truce!"I turned towards fang who had started to sing along to the song.

"Yeah, well, I lied." He grinned back at me before throwing himself back into the lyrics.

"My first kiss went a little like this. And twist. And twist. Well my first kiss went a little like this. And twist. And twist." I watched as he sang and made kissing motions along to the song. I sighed.

"Fang, you can't sing along to this song." I said shaking my head at him in mock disgust. He stopped singing and looked at me confused.

"Why not?"

"Well, this song is obviously about a person's first kiss. Seeing as you actually haven't kissed anyone you can't relate to it. Therefore, you sound like a dumbass."

I explained to him plainly. He glared at me.

"I have too kissed someone!" he defended himself while crossing his arms in victory.

"Fang, your hand doesn't classify as a person."

"Yeah well neither do peoples arses but you still kiss them." He spat before turning his attention towards the window. I rolled my eyes and changed the station back.

"Great, are you happy now? After all this stupid bickering you have done, my song is now over. Thank you so much." I said sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Oh so you won't mind if I change it back then?" he asked reaching out for the dial.

"Touch it, and die."I threatened him before realizing how stupid that actually sounded. He raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Too late for that Max. I hate to break it to you, but you can't kill a ghost twice."

"Really? Well maybe we should test that theory then?" I retorted. He snickered and reached for it again. I smacked his hand away and turned the volume up. Just as I was letting go he grabbed the wrist which was holding onto the dial and tried to loosen my grip on the knob.

"Stop it! You are going to make me crash!" I screamed at him, trying to stop the car from swerving. I have never been so grateful to be on a deserted road before this moment.

"Well I guess this is the perfect to time to test the theory then." He said happily before pulling on my hands again. I wrenched my hands free of his grip, as well as taking the dial with me. I stared at it in horror.

The radio is broken.

Great. Just when I thought my life sucked enough, he had to go and break the darn thing!

"You broke it!" I yelled at him, throwing the small knob at his ghostly figure.

"Um whose hand did it fall off in?" he asked dodging past the small object as it flew through the air and rebounded off the window. His eyes followed the dial as it slipped behind the car seat.

"You may want to keep that, it looks pretty important."

I pulled over onto the side of the road and took deep calming breaths, trying to relax the rage boiling inside of me.

_**Hit Me With Your Best Shot! Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot! Hit Me With Your Best Shot! Fire Away!**_

Hitting him doesn't sound too bad.

I turned my head towards fang who was leaning as far away from my trembling body as possible. He took in my outraged look and laughed nervously.

"I don't think she means literally Max."

* * *

Ha-ha what a fun car trip that must have been.

I hope you enjoyed chapter three!

Review if you think it deserves to be reviewed.

Maddie :D

Songs used in the car trip:

_**Heartbeat- scouting for girls**_

_**My first kiss-**_**_ 3oh! 3 _**_**featuring Ke$ha**_

_**Hit me with your best shot-Pat Benatar **_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

I did not realise how dirty the title sounded until you guys pointed it out!

Ghostly pleasures.

Oh dear...

That was not intended.

I'm actually waiting for someone to pop up and say 'that's what she said'

Wait a sec... Is that why you guys decided to read it?

Oh you creeps!

Get your head out of the gutter!

Hahaha joking!

I'm thinking now would be a good time to change the title. So I am asking you guys for ideas as to what it should be called which doesn't make it sound totally sexual.

Thank you!

* * *

_**Ghostly **__day __**at**__ school__**.**_

After my little spat in the car, the rest of the 10 minute drive was pretty quiet.

How you may ask? Well, let's just say I took Pat Benatars advice and hit him with my best shot. And boy did it hurt him.

Well, not physically seeing as he is a ghost and I don't think it would affect him. But it did put a massive hole through his ego. And that was plenty enough for me.

I turned into the school parking lot and scanned the area for a spare parking space. It seems as though the fight over the radio station earlier has cost me a parking space.

Thank you so much god for sending this demon upon me! (note the sarcasm).

We drove around constantly in circles hoping maybe one of the older kids decide to wag school today. No such luck.

"Okay! There are no parks here, and driving in circles isn't going to magically conjure up parking spaces." Fang said impatiently as we drove around the lot for the 6th time.

"Yeah well, we wouldn't have to be doing this if you just left the radio alone! But noooo! You just had to have it your way and now look what's happened!" I yelled back at him, anger started to boil up inside of me again.

"Don't turn this around on me! You could've just left it alone instead of fighting back. This is just as much your fault as it is mine Max." I shot a deathly glare at him which he returned making the car fill with nothing but silence. I sighed and shook my head.

Turning the ignition off, I slumped back into my seat and looked up at the car ceiling in thought.  
Maybe I could just leave the truck here until lunch time? People are bound to go out for lunch, and then I can pounce and take their spot. Ha! And if they attack me, I will set fang on them.  
Ahaha that will scare them away. Maybe I could use him to my advantage... make it look as though that parking space is haunted or something. They wouldn't go a foot near it and then I  
will have a permanent parking space. Kids will believe anything these days. I think it may just work.  
My thoughts babbled on inside my head that I didn't even realise fang shaking me and screaming my name.

"MAX!" his voice thundered in my ear. I screamed at the sound of his booming voice and gasped.

"Jeezes Fang! You don't have to scream!" I twisted my body out of his grip and let my head fall into my hands. Seriously, could this day get any worse?

"Ms Ride?" a small tap rang on my car door and the oh so familiar voice spoke loudly. I pulled my head out of my hands and rolled down the windows awkwardly. Why did I even ask?

"Good Morning Principle Kerr." I said sweetly while Fang snickered at his name.

So, what's so bad about the name principle Kerr? Well, nothing really. It is just bad if you use his first name as well. How he survived through his years being called Wayne Kerr I will never understand.  
And the fact that he takes pride in his name astounds me even more. It really is quite an immature joke, but it is still makes me laugh.

"Aren't you supposed to be in homeroom Miss Ride?" He asked in a deep, official voice making me shudder slightly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in an aging facility?" Fang smirked at my principle. I held back a laugh and elbowed him in the ribs, trying to quieten him.

"Yes Principle Kerr, I'm just trying to find a park." I answered politely. He nodded back and shifted on his feet, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Well Miss Ride. If you were to be paying attention, you would see a spare park right over there." He said pointing over towards the oval, where there indeed was a spare spot. I mentally slapped myself for it was right in front of me the whole time.

How stupid I must look.

"Thank you Principle Kerr." I said turning the ignition back on quickly. He nodded once before turning away towards the school.

"Wow. How embarrassing that must've been. I'm glad I wasn't in your position." He said sinking back into his seat. I shot him a glare before turning into the parking space my teacher oh so kindly pointed out for me. I quickly undid my seatbelt and swung open the door, kicking it lightly when it jammed. I grabbed my bag and hastily walked towards the school building.

The hallways were empty as I walked towards my homeroom. I decided to skip going to my locker and head straight to home group since I'm so late already. I started to jog down the dimly lit hallways, gaining speed past every corner.  
Okay if I'm correct, I have to take one more turn and my homeroom should be there. I sped down the last hallway and turned the corner, just to be pushed back into the hall again. I fell onto my back and gasped as my head contacted with the hard floor below me.

"Ouch!" I rubbed the back of my head and sat up. Only to find a pair of smug eyes staring down at me in amusement.

"I always knew I swept you off your feet." He smirked cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and pulled myself up onto my feet. He crossed his arms and grinned at me, making no intention of moving whatsoever.

"Please let me past, I'm already late enough as it is." I tried pushing past him but he didn't budge.

"But Max! I am having so much fun watching you fall head over heels for me!" he laughed again, still cracking wise arse jokes about my earlier incident. I blushed slightly which made him grin even more. I pushed past him; using the split second he wasn't watching and sprinted towards the door. I flung it open and crashed into the room, startling the students sitting quietly at their desks.

"Um hello?" The teacher looked totally bewildered of my presence, which is understandable since this wasn't my teacher.

"Um where is Ms Williams class?" I asked breathing heavily; I took the time to sweep through the class, trying to find any familiar faces. I didn't recognise any of these students. Did we switch classrooms?

"Her class is in S14, on the other side of the school. Are you new here?" she said, her face softening for the poor helpless new girl. Even if that wasn't me.

"Uh sure. Thanks." I smiled before turning around and shutting the door quietly. I walked back the way I came and started turned to walk the other direction. I caught sight of fang leaning against a wall grinning evilly.  
I walked past him holding up my finger to silence him.

"Shut up and get out of my school." I said crossly quickening my pace. Just before I reached the corner, I heard fangs voice spiralling behind me.

"See you around new girl!"

Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha fuck you.

* * *

Oooo totally swore!

That was crap.

But I need that there for the others to work so

My bad.

Oh well... there is always a crap chapter in every story eh?

Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it!

Reviews are welcome!

Maddie :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again

Now, I'm sure you have all heard of St. Fang of Boredom and Aleria14, where they kidnap maximum ride characters yes?

Well, I have decided to do a little kidnapping myself.

But seeing as max and fang and Iggy have all been kidnapped multiple times I have decided to give them a break and take the next best thing.

**Me:** Say hello to the readers Harry!

**Harry potter**: *pouts*

**Me**: Don't make me put you back under the stairs Harry.

**Harry Potter**: you do realise that I could just use magic to make myself disappear?

**Me**: then why haven't you?

**Harry Potter**: … because it's forbidden to use magic outside of school :(

**Me:** then get use to it Harry!

**Harry Potter**: You will see! One day one of my many friends will save me!

**Me**: Many? Half of them only like you because they think your the 'chosen one'.

**Harry Potter**: WHAT?

**Me**: = D

Enjoy!

* * *

_The days of volleyball_

I have come to an agreement with Fang. Shocking right? He said he will never mention this whole 'forgetting where my class is and pretty much embarrassing myself in front of Miss Kutts class' in return for a weeks' worth of radio privileges.

I'm not really happy about letting him getting the radio for a whole week, but I guess it is better than being constantly reminded about, well you know what.

Now normally just walking into the a classroom full of students that are not in your homeroom is only a minor embarrassment, but the fact that Miss Kutt has been my history teacher for the past, oh I don't know three years or so and actually asked if I was new to the school? Major embarrassment!

So now you can see why I had to agree. Sigh.

I am being owned by a ghost.

Fml.

Now usually I would try and look at the Brightside of this because I'm that kind of person. But seeing as I am currently stuck in science class watching a movie about plant reproduction which was poorly made in the 70's, there is no Brightside to it.

It's all a dark side.

Very dark.

Darker then very dark.

Pitch black.

Just like Fangs eyes.

His stupid eyes.

Stupid hair.

Stupid clothes.

Stupid ghost.

"What are you watching?" I groaned internally and squeezed my eyes shut tightly wishing he would just disappear.

"Go away." I whispered quietly not opening my eyes. Thankfully the whole class found this video just as boring as I did that most of the students were either asleep on their desk or chatting quietly to one another.

And then there were the few kids, who actually watched the movie, but they were so into it a bomb could explode around them and they would take no notice of it let alone a girl talking to herself.

"But I'm so bored! It turns out the only enjoyment I get from living here is annoying you." He jumped onto my desk and sat crossed legged in front of me, blocking my vision of the video.

"Naww how sweet! Now go die."I waved my hand at him in dismissal. He shook his head at me before turning around and scanning the rest of the class in the darkness.

"Oh hello, and who may they be?" Fang asked in an alluring voice he so often used on me. I craned my head around his body to see exactly who he was looking at.

"Ugh, that's Lissa and her little posse of plastic wannabes."

Fang looked at me with an evil smirk on his face. "Otherwise known as the cheerleaders?" I nodded my head in agreement and watched as he rubbed his hands together, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh gosh what are you going to do?" my voice shook slightly. He turned towards me and smiled. "My dear Max. You do lack trust in me, and it makes me sad. I'm not going to do anything that will make you unhappy."

"I find that very hard to believe. Your still here aren't you?" I snapped just as the light flicked on and the bell chimed signalling for next period.  
I stood up and gathered my things hastily before joining the line of a flood of students exiting the classroom. I walked slowly to my locker, taking as much time as I could to get ready for next period. Why? I have gym next that's why. It's not that I don't like sport; it's just that I cannot do it. My body is physically incapable of achieving any kind of sport; I can't even do yoga without hurting either myself or some poor innocent standby.

My deepest sympathy goes to whoever is on my team. I opened my locker and dumped my science books in there with one hand while grabbing my sports bag with the other. I slammed my locker shut and made my way to the gym.

Oh. Dear. God.

My mouth hung open wide as I stared at the set up of volleyball nets filling up the gym.

Volleyball?

Oh this is not going to end well.

I shook myself from my frozen state and snapped my mouth shut. I made my way towards the change rooms while praying silently.

**Dear God,**

**If you can hear me from all the way up there, please please let me get through gym as quickly and painless as possible? I do not fancy another trip to the nurses' office...and I doubt the other students do either. **

**Amen.**

I huddled in the corner of the gym awkwardly. I was too afraid to go anywhere near the equipment so the corner seemed like the safest option.

Yeah, I'm cool standing over here for the next seventy minutes. If Mr Millar is anything like my history teacher, we shouldn't have a problem with it. I doubt he would even notice if I weren't here at all. That is kind of depressing.

"Max! Why are you all the way over here?" I turned around to see Nudge and Ella making their way towards me with huge grins plastered on their faces. I sighed in deep relief as my two best friends came to my social outcast looking rescue.

"Oh you know, just chilling," I looked up above me at the roof and cringed slightly. "With the cobwebs." They both simultaneously rolled their eyes, which creeped me out a bit. I swear they are like twins! Well seeing as Nudge and Ella look nothing alike, Ella having a pale complexion and light brown hair and Nudge having a deep mocha colour complexion and dark brown, wild untamed curls and the fact they have different birth parents, they aren't actually twins, but they sure do act like it.

"Are you guys psyched for volleyball?" Nudge squealed excitedly. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Should we be?" Ella asked confused by why her twin was so excited by a game of volleyball. Nudge looked at us both, obviously dumbfounded.

"Hells yeah!" she screamed a little too loudly making her voice echo throughout the gym. Heads turned to look at us while we stood there awkwardly.

"My bad!" Nudge said nervously turning back towards us.

"Come on guys! This will be great! Hot guys wearing shorts and singlets, sweating it up on the courts!" she said squealing again, but more quietly.

Me and Ella shared a look and rolled our eyes at nudge. Totally typical of her to bring boys into it.

"Heads up!" a voice yelled towards us. We all turned around to watch a volleyball making its way towards us. Nudge and Ella were both smart enough to dive out of the way, where as me, well my reflexes aren't that great either.

"Ouch!" I yelled as the ball collided with my head, letting a searing pain fill my skull. I flicked my eyes towards the culprit who was making his way towards me now with an amused look on his face.

"Iggy! What the hell!" It took all my will power not to lunge at him right then.

"I'm sorry!" His hands flew up in defence. "If you hadn't realised I can't actually see where I throw the ball, you know because I'm blind and what not." I rubbed my aching head and glared at him. Even though he is indeed blind, he can somehow tell when I glare at him.

"You should not be allowed to play sports, especially ones involving hard objects."

"Pfft, you're the one to talk. Need I remind you how you sent three people into healthcare last lesson?" he said smugly. I could feel my face start to turn red.

"Hey in my defence, that was a pretty full on lesson!" I said poking him in the chest hard with my finger.

"Max, it was a theory lesson!"

"Yeah well, who knew those books could give paper cuts that badly, that easily." I muttered mostly to myself. I heard Nudge and Ella laughing hysterically behind me. I shot them a glare which shut then up instantly.

"Alright class!" Mr Millar yelled loudly, only catching the attention of some students.

He blew the whistle which thundered throughout the gym. All hands flew to the students ears trying to avoid that awful sound.

"Now that I got your attention, I want you to split up into partners to learn the basic moves of volleyball." His voice was gruff, which frightened pretty much everyone at this school. Even a couple of teachers. Maybe that is why he was hired?

Students chatted happily, organizing their partners for today's class. I turned back to face my group to find them staring in all different directions.

"So" Iggy began tapping his foot. "I'm off, have fun choosing partners!" he quickly finished before attempting to get away. I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him back.

"Not so fast Iggy. You're stuck with us whether you like it or not." He pouted but came back without a fight.

"But I always get stuck with Max!" he complained. I sucked in a breath and looked at him offended.

"Excuse me? Stuck?" I crossed my arms over my chest angrily. He turned towards me and stuttered over his words before sighing and giving up.

"Max you know it just as much as I do. You suck at sport." Yeah he's right, I do. But still kind of harsh.

"Thanks for letting me down easy there Ig." I said stubbornly. He put his arm around me and laughed. "Naww you know I love you Max."

"You have a funny way of showing it." I muttered darkly under my breath.

"Nah, it's just my way." He clapped his hands together to get all our attention.

"Okay, seeing as Max and I are both clearly handicapped. I being blind and Max, well sucking at sport in general, we get to go with one of you two." He said pointing to Ella and Nudge. Nudge and Ella glanced at each other both panic stricken, obviously for worried about who was going to get stuck with me. Sure Iggy is blind and all but he is actually rather good at sport. Don't ask me how, even I have no idea.

"May I make a suggestion?" we all turned to face Iggy in question.

"Me and Ella and Max and Nudge. Great! Go team!" he said quickly before dragging Ella away from us. We watched as Iggy was showing Ella how to dig. Doing the whole, putting his arms around her and holding her hands to demonstrate kind of thing. We all know they have a thing for each other, well Ella doesn't, but everyone else does. Even Fang. Speaking of, I wonder what happened to him.

Ahh well.

"Alright Max, let's play volleyball!" Nudge squealed and raced off to grab a ball. I groaned loudly and followed after her.

It seems that I am a natural at volleyball!

I like to think. But I wouldn't really know since me and Nudge gave up pretty much instantly and settled for watching the guys play volleyball instead.

For once I can honestly say that I liked my sport session today. And it had nothing to do with the guys taking their shirts of after they have been sweating in a gym for an hour.

Well...

But I was glad to be out of there for the day. And my favourite subject was next which made me even happier.

Lunch.

I walked out of the gym side by side with Ella, Nudge and Iggy chatting away without a care in the world when a horrible screeching sound came from the gym.

"Ugh! What is that horrible noise?" Iggy asked covering his ears with his hands. Everyone walking back from the gym turned to watch Lissa screaming horribly and making her way towards the four of us.

"You dirty little bitch!" she screeched, her bony, manicured fingers pointing at me in accusation.

Great.

* * *

**Me: What could have possibly happened?**

**Harry: Maybe she got kidnapped without permission as well.**

**Me: Pfft unlikely.**

**Harry: Yes but kidnapping Harry Potter is very likely to happen!**

**Me: Um I think it is safe to say it is since I have kidnapped you.**

**Harry:...**

**Yup.**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey! I know this update is later than usual so sorry! _

_But I updated which is pretty good! :)_

_Harry isn't with me…We are currently in the middle of a game of hide and seek._

_Harry: That isn't true! She has locked me under the stairs! _

_Me: *laughs nervously* Damn that bloody cat. I will just have to go shave him._

_Harry: What? No, no! Maddie get that razor away from me!_

_Me: *chuckles darkly* here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty. _

_Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

_Hunting for ghosts_

I blinked…

I blinked again.

And another time.

What the hell is she going on about? God, I knew she wasn't the brightest girl in the school but this is just ridiculous. I looked around at everybody silently standing there with their mouths hung open in shock. Apparently quite a lot of people were just as confused as I was. I cleared my throat, breaking the silence that hung down on us.  
I took a step forward and sighed. "Listen, Lissa-"

"No! You listen!" she screeched loudly. I jumped back and clung onto Ella's hand in fright.

"I know you did it! I know you did this to me!" she yelled again. I squeezed Ella's hand tighter.

"Max!"She hissed. "Let go please!"

But I was too preoccupied to listen to Ella's pleads. Her cries were too far away to rationalize. All I was aware of was the fury radiating off of Lissa and her squeals of anger plummeting out of her mouth.  
But why is she yelling at me? There are other people around, why not take it out on them. Besides I would never cross her path.  
I'm not that dumb. Neither is anyone else in our year. We all knew the rules.

Mess with Lissa, you may as well die.

Everyone knows that!

Wait.

Not everyone.

"And there goes my circulation system." Ella sighed as the anger burning inside of me was being taken out by her now limp hand. I let go quickly, and smiled sympathetically as she rubbed her hand.

"Wait, what did Max actually do?"Nudge bravely asked. Lissa through her glare to Nudge and did something I don't think anyone was expecting.

She pulled her pants down.

Just to clear this up, she was wearing her gym shorts underneath. But I can see why she tried to cover her legs up.

I mean they look like they were rolled in Doritos or some other orange food flavoring.

Man was it funny!

But boy was I in for it.

Laughter erupted from the large crowed surrounding us. We were almost passed out from laughing so much. But her angry snarl made everyone stop. She yanked her pants back up and crossed her arms.

"You put tanning lotion in my moisturizer!" she screamed loudly. I controlled the laughter bubbly inside and stared at her blankly. "You have no evidence to prove that!"

She smiled brightly and reached into her bag which lay on the ground. She rustled around in her bag before pulling out a small bottle with, oh shit, my name clearly written across the label.

My mouth hung open as I looked at the three small letters scribbled across the bottle.

M-A-X.

It should be more like F-A-N-G.

"Yep." she smiled and waved the little bottle around in front of my face. "I found it in the bin. Not the best place to hide the evidence Max." she smirked. I glared at that stupid little redhead in pure hatred. I seriously don't know who I was madder at. Lissa or Fang. It was a tough call.

"Max." Iggy whispered. I ignored him and continued to glare at Lissa. "You probably don't want to hear this, but I think she has proof it was you." I slowly turned my head to look at him. He nodded his head and pointed towards the bottle resting in Lissa's hand. And congratulations to Iggy who has now just joined the top three on my list of people to be mad at. I shook my head at him at his stupidity and looked back towards Lissa.

"Okay, this may look bad but on the bright side you're not as pale as you used to be." I reasoned with her. Why not look on the bright side of things?

"I look like a fucking orange!"

Oh, I guess that's why we shouldn't.

"But it's all the rage in California!"Nudge jumped in to defend me which I gladly returned with a grateful look.

"Yeah! You know like that song by Katy Perry and Snoop dog! Ca-li-for-nia girls are unforgettable, daisy dukes bikinis on top!" he started to sing. I groaned loudly and let my head falls in my hands. I don't know which is more embarrassing. Getting yelled at by Lissa in front of 30 bystanders, or being friends with Iggy.

"Sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt your Popsicle Oh-oh-oh-oh." He continued. I didn't even need to look up to see the look he was getting from everyone. I really don't remember why I am friends with him. If I recall correctly, it was because no one else wanted to hang around with the 'new kid'. Curse my niceness! I guess we really do all make mistakes during our lives.

"Alright enough!" Lissa yelled, silencing Iggy. You know I never thought I would say this, but I am actually grateful for Lissa for having the ability to silence everyone. It really is nicer not having to listen to Iggy sing in times like these.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to me.

"When I'm done with you, you are going to wish you were never born." She said threateningly. I bit my lip and averted my eyes from hers. I won't let her see the fear in my eyes.

"Is there a problem here girls?" Mr Miller's voice startled me. I looked up at him, and then back to Lissa who had a sweet smile playing on her face.

"Actually no Mr Miller. Max here put tanning lotion into my moisturizer and now I'm orange! She did it on purpose because she is jealous of me!" she said pointing to me as I stood there silently, my mouth agape.

Mr Miller turned towards me and gave me a disapproving look.

"Max, principles office. Now."

"But I-"

"Now!" he barked. My shoulders sagged as I turned away and made my way towards the big ugly building leading me towards my doom.

"You are so bloody dead Fang."

* * *

Well ladies and gentlemen; thanks to the little prank Fang pulled, I have landed myself with five weeks detention. My first starting right now. While everyone is eating lunch happily, I will be picking up rubbish unhappily.

I am so writing this in my journal!

So here I am, a plastic bag in one hand, tongs in the other walking throughout the school gardens picking up every piece of rubbish lying around.

Yay.

"Is this how you spend your lunchtimes? It really isn't very sanitary."

I straightened up from my crouching position and turned towards fang.

"Well, now thanks to you this is how I will be spending my lunchtimes for the next five weeks." I replied angrily while throwing a soda can at his head which he swiftly sidestepped away from.

"What prank?" Fang asked acting all innocent. Oh but I see right through him.

"Oh you know the one where you made Lissa look like a freaking carrot!" I spat at him before picking up another piece of rubbish sitting in between the bushes. Wow, our school really is a slob.

He grinned widely and laughed. "Oh that! Yeah, that was pretty genius."

I put the bag of rubbish on the ground and tapped my chin in thought. "Oh, remind me which part was genius again. Was it where you wrote my name across the bottle in big, bold letters? Or where you threw it in the bin where Lissa could find it? I always get confused with those two." I picked up my bag of rubbish and walked off down the path towards the play ground.

"Oh wait! I know which was the most genius of your prank!" I swiveled round on my foot and turned back to face fang who was standing a few meters back from me.

"What?"

"The part where Lissa has declared eternal doom on my life! Wow, thank you so much Fang! I really enjoy being shredded to pieces."I said sarcastically before turning away again.

"Now that was not intended. That was just a bonus." He smirked from my side. I ran a hand through my hair in annoyance. "A bonus for whom, Fang? For you to watch me go through hell while you sit back and laugh? Haven't you ruined my life enough already?"

He looked down at his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets. A surge of guilt went through me. I don't know why though, I mean this was his entire fault. If anything he should be the one feeling guilty.

"You know what Max? Your right." He said sadly.

"What?" I asked in utter confusion. Since when had I ever been right while in an argument with him?

"I have ruined you life more than enough. And if my presence is such a burden to you, maybe I should leave." I stopped walking and stared at him shocked. My eyes were wide in disbelief of what he was saying and my mouth hung open for the third time today. After all these years of nagging him to leave me alone and him refusing I did not expect this.

"Oh, um…"

"Miss Ride I do believe I gave you orders to clean up the rubbish, not to walk around daydreaming in your own little world you so often live in. There's a piece of rubbish over there." Principle Kerr yelled from across the bridge.

I turned my attention to the principle and gave him thumbs up in response. Not that I really cared about that stupid piece of rubbish one tiny bit. He nodded his head and turned away to yell at some kids who were sitting on top of the lockers. I rolled my eyes at him turned back to Fang who wasn't standing where he was previously.

I looked around but couldn't see his ghostly figure lurking around anywhere. I shrugged my shoulders and picked up a used napkin with the tongs.  
This is going to be a long day.

* * *

_We hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Harry: *mumbles words of hatred*_

_Me: what was that harry?_

_Harry: I said, i wish i was a ghost so i could disappear from you_

_Me: Oh harry, i love the new look! do not fret young one._

_Harry: Yeah well, your not the one having to wear it are you?_

_Me: *giggles* You will fit in well at Hogwarts with your mushroom cut! And im sure the ladies will love it._

_Harry: *mumbles more words of hatred*  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Hellooo young ones

…chances are some of you may be older than me so that greeting only applies to those under the age of sixteen.

Ciao to the others!

Thanks guys for the 17 favorites, 21 alerts and the 46 reviews! That's pretty darn good for a story about ghosts. :D

Thanks t the 3 people who reviewed the last chapter! Yeah not as many as the previous chapters but I understand how you just can't be bothered writing a review to a story. Hahaha don't worry, I do that ALL the time as well. But I still appreciate them reviewing. So that's why I am updating…..and because I am procrastinating from doing homework.

So, this was kind of a lame author's note. Sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

_ Hide and seek_

"Ewe." I muttered to myself as I took off my plastic gloves and washed my hands thoroughly in the boy's bathroom. I don't know which is more disturbing. Picking up rubbish, or having to even stand in the boy's bathroom. What kind of cleaner actually locks the doors when she is cleaning it? A stupid one that's what. So here I was, standing in a dirty bathroom belonging to the male species with who knows how many germs on my hands.

Thank you so damn much! The only thing that could make this moment any worse is if someone walked in and caught me. Ha but that would never happen.

"Dude why are we even going in here?"

"Because science is slowly killing me."

Holy shit! I spoke to soon. This really is becoming a bad habit of mine. Maybe I should stop assuming bad things won't happen to me. Wow I really need a life beyond my thoughts.

"But it smells horrible in there!" a voice complained. Man, he really is acting like a girl. I am not even sure if that is a boy anymore…

"It's our manly scent dude! Soak it up." Hmm, I haven't really taken notice of the smell. Maybe one little sniff?.. I took a small sniff of air, and covered my mouth to keep from throwing up. Gah that smells horrible ! B.O with a mix of…why the hell am I even thinking about this? I need to hide.

I looked around the toilets searching for a place to hide. Let me tell you there really are limited hiding spots in here which doesn't really help in my current situation. Okay, surroundings.  
Umm taps, lockers ooh I could hide in a locker! I ran over to the lockers and pulled one of them open in a flurry. I reached inside to pull left over items out so I could squeeze in. I grabbed  
hold of some sort of plastic sphere thing and pulled it out of the locker. Oh my god! I threw it back into the locker and slammed the door shut. I shuddered. I cannot believe I just touched some random guy's cup. Great now I have to freaking chop off my hand. Backing away from the lockers I returned to my search for a hiding spot. I could hear the footsteps becoming louder, thus meaning they are getting closer. Oh dear...

"I don't want to soak it up! It will make me smell bad." Guy two whined again as they reached the entrance to the bathroom.

I finally started to panic. On a split decision, I dove into one of the cubicles closest to me. Wait, oh smart move max! You could have saved yourself from THE LOCKERS if you just thought of the cubicles in the first place! I closed the door silently and jumped up on the toilets lid.

"I worry about you sometimes."Guy one said in a cautious tone. Guy two huffed. Jeez man don't anger the beast, it could may as well be the last thing you do. For me? It would be sitting on a guy's toilet seat he probably peed on. Ah the sweet lives of teenagers.

"Whatever man, but if I die from suffocating, I'm holding you responsible."Guy two exaggerated. I rolled my eyes at him. Men.

"Believe me man; you cannot not suffocate from this stench. But this on the hand…" his voice trailed off as an awful odor filled the bathroom. I gagged and held my nose between two fingers all the while struggling for breath. The smell leaked into my cubicle like some chemical spill. I grabbed my hair and pressed it into my mouth to keep me from screaming. Oh man I need to get out of here.

"Okay that is downright disgusting." Guy two said coughing slightly. Guy one laughed loudly which echoed through the bathroom like it was playing on a speaker.

I jumped off the toilet seat quietly and looked under the door. Two sets of legs were dangling over the lockers like ragdolls which was inconveniently placed right next to the exit. If only I had some kind of disguise. I racked my brain for some kind of answer when a thought struck me. I am pretty sure I threw a hat in this direction when I was going through the lockers. Hallelujah!

I sunk onto the floor and swiveled around in a circle, looking for that darn hat. I looked down the long row of toilets and there it lay four cubicles down. I took a deep breath and slid my body between the cubicles, not even thinking about how disgusting it is to slide across the floor on my belly in a boy's bathroom. I finally reached the hat after more gut wrenching sliding. I grabbed onto it triumphantly and stood up. I pulled my hair into a bun and whacked the hat over my hair. Satisfied with my guyish charm I strutted towards the t guys lounging around on the lockers.

"Sup?" I said in what I thought was a good impression of a man's voice. The two guys looked at me a nodded. "Sup dude." I quickly walked past them in a casual way and headed straight towards the door.

"Dude, was that guy wearing a skirt?"

"I'm pretty sure he was."

I took the hat off when I was safely out of sight and let my hair fall freely. I looked down at my legs and sighed. Yeah I am wearing a skirt.

How odd that must've looked…

Ah well.

* * *

Okay, that was really short and pretty much sucked but it's like really late and my parents are like sneaking around the house trying to catch me not sleeping. Yeah… they don't have lives. Anyways, so I thought I would make it up to you.

I will put a chapter up tomorrow; well I guess you can count it as today if I get some reviews.

Yeah they give me inspiration. Otherwise I get too lazy and don't update.

Yeah.

Maddie


	8. Chapter 8

Hey!

Sorry it took so long for this update, I redid this chapter who knows how many times but they just…sucked I guess. Oh you know what? I don't think I thought this plot through very well. I'm not really sure how fax is going to happen when one of them is a ghost…

Ah well. I will work it out somehow. Again sorry.

Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_We meet again._

The rain fell softly from above, staining my jumper with thousands of small water drops. But I didn't care. In fact it was comforting to be feeling something. Because lately, I have been lacking any kinds of emotions possible.

I made my way across school parking lot to where my car sat absently by itself in the rain. Alone.

Just like me.

The past four months have been…strange. I haven't seen Fang since our little chat in the courtyard well, four months ago. The thing that scares me the most is, what if he took my advice and left? I know, I told him that's what I wanted…at the time. But now I regret every word. I didn't want him to leave, I crave his company. I guess you really don't know what you have until they leave you.

Why am I even grieving over his absence? I should be happy he left! It's what I have been wanting for years! And now I finally have the freedom.

From this moment on I will forget everything I knew about Fang the stuck up, hot-headed, egomaniac, conceited jerk I once knew.

Yep. I don't miss him one single bit.

….

Ah who am I kidding? Of course I do.

I pulled my hood over my head and quickened my pace towards the car. The rain had begun to get heavier as my thoughts raced wildly through my mind, evaporating any kind of sane  
thought I owned.

I fumbled with my keys before unlocking the car door and hopped in, spraying water all over the seats in the process. I turned on the heater and sighed as the warm air filled the car. I slumped back in my seat took a deep breath.

I rolled my head to the side and watched as the rain slid down my window gracefully mixing together as it passed. The light pattering on the roof became harder as seconds passed, soon it was thundering down on my roof so hard I was afraid it would dent the metal.

I stared out into the distance of the parking lot and stiffened. I blinked down hard and leant forward in my seat. I wasn't going crazy; there is definitely someone, or something there. Still keeping my gaze, I flung the car door back open and jumped out of the car.

I ran towards the middle of the parking lot and stopped. I spun around in a circle, looking for that jet of black hair I could have sworn I saw just seconds ago. I ran a hand through my wet hair before taking another sweep of the parking lot.

But there was nothing.

I guess it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. I sighed before making my way back towards my car, throwing glances around me along the way but the rain was making it impossible to see. I opened the door and took one last look before hopping back into my car.

_A super duper cool line representing I will skip 2 years into the future _Dear Diary,

Well, I am officially on my first day of year twelve. Yeah that's right; I am on top of the school.

I survived the last two years with little drama and could not be happier! The one downer on my day is I am currently sitting in math's class not listening to a single thing the teacher is going on about.

It's the first day, it's not like we will be learning anything special today. Well, nothing more than usual. So that is the reason I am writing in this journal. Purely out of boredom. But even this is slowly killing me. Ugh I need to get out of here.

I dropped my pen on the desk and looked up at the teacher who was writing on the board. I raised my hand and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Still waiting….

Oh. My. Gosh.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely, waving my hand in the air trying to catch the teacher's attention. She turned around and looked me over with her eyes, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes?" she asked in an annoyed tone. Wow I think we are going to be great friends this year. I cleared my throat and put on an angelic smile. Yep I'm a butt kisser. Hey, I want to do good in year twelve and if that means sucking up to my teachers then that's what I'll do.

"May I please go to the toilet?" she gave me a small nod before turning back to the board. I sighed in relief and got out of my chair in a flourish. I hastily walked towards the door and flung it open.

Oh thank god! I am so glad this is my last year here. As soon as this year is over, I'm so getting out of here. Out of this town, maybe go travelling somewhere. Ooh Italy. Maybe while I'm there I could pick myself an Italian guy. Heh. Sounds like a plan to me.

I walked slowly down the hallway, taking as much time as I could; hey I never said I was a perfect student, until the toilets came into view. I pushed open the doors and well… I think we don't really need to explain what happens in there.

Toilet break

"Dancing in the moonlight, whoop! Everybody feeling warm and bright it's such a fine and natural sight, everybody is dancing in the moooonlight." I sung softly while drying my hands. I spun around and opened the door leading into the hallway. I closed the door quietly behind me and made my way back to class.

Ohh class. Hmm I wonder if they would notice if I don't show up for the rest of my classes. If they did, would they even care? Ha, probably. I mean it's not setting a very good example for the younger kids. Oh but I don't think I can stand being here any longer! I wish it was summer holidays. Lounging around, eating, sleeping, doing absolutely noth-

I was cut off mid thought when I was suddenly pulled from my tracks by a strong hold on my wrist and thrown into a janitor's closet. Oh shit! I have been kidnapped! Okay, breathe; breathe what is the first move in self defense? Oh distracting. I struggled out of the attackers grip and jumped on his toe.

Nothing.

Fine! What's next? Uh, okay ill punch them in the stomach. I swallowed hard before throwing my fist into his stomach.

Nothing.

Ugh! Now I am getting annoyed. Okay, the third step, knee them in the groin. That should do the trick.

I put as much force as I could into this one blow. I mean I swear this guy is indestructible. Anything I do to him he would just act like nothing happened! What is with this guy? Well, we are now about to witness him toppled over in pain. I collided my knee into his groin and …..

NOTHING!

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? IS HE LIKE THE HULK OR SOMETHING?

Okay, calm down there is still one more step, and to be honest, I think this is going to be the most effective.

RUN!

I sprinted towards the door and rattled the handle. It was locked. Oh great.

"Help! I have been kidnapped by freaking iron man!" I yelled loudly while banging my fists on the door. The kidnapper grabbed both my hands and tried to cover my mouth to keep me from yelling.

"Help! Please help me!"I cried out again on the verge of tears. A hand slapped over my mouth and a strong grip held my arms by my side. I struggled against the hold but couldn't budge. Man he really is iron man.

"Max calm down." I automatically froze in my place. My eyes widened as I realize who my "kidnapper" actually was. I slowly turned around and nearly screamed. My mouth fell open as I stared at Fang.

"Hey Max." he said smiling down at me yet still cautious as to whether I was going to scream for help again. I took a step back from him and stared.

"When? Why? WHAT!" he jumped back at my outburst and put his hands out protectively.

"Okay, Max I know you are probably mad at me-"he started before I cut him off.

"Mad? I'm not mad. Whatever would make you think I was mad? Because you just left? Without giving me any warning? Just leaving me to worry about you? Why ever would I be mad at that? WHAT COULD POSSIBLY MAKE YOU THINK I WAS MAD?" I thundered before unlocking the door and storming out into the hallway leaving a very shocked and confused Fang standing by himself in a closet.

Yeah well, good riddance.

* * *

SSSSSOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYY!

It was short.

And not very creative.

I'm kind of tired. But I felt I should update.

Soo yeah :D

Review?

Maddie


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Yep i am updating. Pretty exciting eh? **

**um, Harry, kind of left... i suspect voldemort is behind it. So while i try and find him enjoy the chapter!**

After my little explosion at Fang, I decided to take a little detour; you know just to cool down the anger that was bubbling inside of me. I think the main thing that made me so angry was how I wasn't expecting him to randomly show up in a janitor's closet. It was a surprise I wasn't ready for. I feel kind of bad now... but then, he did just pack up and leave without any warning. So really, I should be this angry, if not, even angrier. But then… why do I feel guilty, even a little sad? Gah! I hate teenage hormones! They are so confusing!

I walked across the large round oval towards the stack of chairs lined up around the field. I took casual steps up and down the hard wooden blocks, careful not to slip due to the wetness of the rain that had fallen that day.

Wow, what a wonderful start to the year. And I thought the depression stage was over and done with.

But nope. It's starting all over again. And I thought my life couldn't get any better.

"Max?" I whipped around on one foot, causing me to slip and land hard onto the bench that I am pretty sure broke some sort of bone in my bottom.

"Oh, hey Iggy." He walked over and sat down next to me. I could tell he had noticed my embarrassing fall since his face was turning red from controlling his laughter. I sighed. Why must I be clumsy around people?

"So what are you doing skipping class, Max?" Iggy asked casually looking at nowhere in particular. I gave him a sideways glance and snickered. "What are YOU doing out of class, Ig?" he chuckled lightly.

"I believe I asked you first." I sighed and looked over towards the school building. God, it was a bit of a dump when you really look at it. Oh well, we live to our standards.

"Just getting some air you know?" I answered simply, seeing as if I told him the real reason he would probably freak out and accuse me of being mental, which isn't completely wrong. He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, same here."

The wind started t pick up as we sat there in silence. Usually, you would hear someone say, it was a comfortable silence, no one needed to say anything. Hell, this is getting very awkward. If someone didn't say something soon I am going to scream. I opened my mouth getting ready to break the silence when Iggy cut me off. "Max, what's wrong? You have been so…not yourself lately, and its scaring us."

I looked at him a little startled. I guess they noticed my change in personality since Fang left. He looked really concerned and it made me want to tell him everything. I mean we have been best friends for ages, and I usually do! But this is too…big to tell. What if I tell him and he hates me afterwards? I don't think I could handle losing him as a friend. And seeing as I don't have many, it would really, really suck. And it isn't worth losing him over.

"I can't tell you." I said looking down at my hands. He groaned loudly and stood up. "Yes you can! When have ever been able not to tell me things? We are best friends Max. You could have five feet and I wouldn't care." I laughed quietly before standing up myself and jumping up onto another flight of benches.

"Fine, you really want to know?" I asked raising my eyebrows. He gave me an irritable look. "No, I really don't." He said sarcastically. I shrugged casually, "Alright then. Best be getting back to class then." I started to head back towards the school but Iggy shrugged me back. "Just tell me!"

I sighed and sat down on one of the chairs closest to me. "Okay well, I have been keeping something from you guys for a while now." I started off softly. I am still not sure how to do this. Maybe quick and easy, just like ripping of a band aid. Although, once you do that, the pain is unbearable. Is this going to be the same?

"I have an…ability. I have an ability to see earthbound spirits." I said looking up at his expression. He looked very, very confused.

"As in dead people?" he asked looking at me incredulously. I became nervous at his reaction. Oh god, he doesn't believe me! He is probably going to put me in a mental institution or something.

"Yeah and there has been this one ghost who has been following me for the last, oh I don't know, six, seven years. We weren't close or anything, in fact I actually despised him, he would always flirt with me and I found it so annoying but I guess through time I somehow became attached to the jerk. And then, two years ago...He just left. I mean, I always said how much I wish he would leave me alone but I didn't think he would." I took a deep breath and continued.  
"And then about 10 minutes ago, I was pulled in a janitor's closet to find I had been kidnapped by him. " I explained quickly. His face was expressionless as I ended my story. The awkward silence had started to seep in between us again.

I turned around and laughed. "You must think I'm crazy right?" He got up off the seat and stood next to me.  
He nodded his head. "Yeah, how could you fall in love with a ghost? I mean jeez get some standards." He said playfully.

"I know, I don't know how-"I broke off as his words registered in my head. "I am not in love with him!"

Iggy laughed loudly. "Denial is the first step to admitting it. You're on your way!" he jumped off the benches and sprinted towards the school, booming laughter behind him.

"I am not on my way there because I am not denying anything!" I yelled after him. He turned his body around and started jogging backwards.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that Max." he kept running across the field, the sound of 'love is in the air' drifting behind as he entered the building, leaving me entirely alone.

"I am so not denying anything." I mumbled to myself before trudging back across the field towards class.

**

* * *

**

**FPOV**

"What do you mean it's not working?"

I groaned loudly before turning back to the man sitting in front of me with a frown on his face.

"I mean she isn't falling in love with me! Whatever I try, she is just too stubborn and won't fall for any of it." I said softly, slumping back in my chair. The man shook his head and sighed.

"Are you giving up Fang?" he asked entwining his hands together and resting them on his desk. I looked up at him and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm dismissing the assignment."

"I hope you realize what you are giving up, Fang. I mean, you could be human once again..." the man trailed off but I didn't want to hear it. "Yeah, I get it." I stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Fang?" I turned around and looked back to the man sitting behind the desk.

"I'm sorry." He said before turning his attention back to the papers lying across his desk.

"Yeah, me too." I said before exiting out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

_**So I guess you guys hate me for the lack of updates.**_

_**And I understand if you have moved on from this story...I wouldn't blame you.**_

_**But I thought I may as well since one reader insisted I do not kill this story.**_

_**Kill a story...I doubt that's possible.**_

_**Unless you burn it...**_

_**But that would be a waste of a tree.**_

_**A poor, poor tree.**_

_**You psychopathic murderer.**_

**Chapter *insert correct number here***

I sat and stared at the clock.

That small, white clock was mocking me.

The hands ticking so slowly it seemed as if they weren't moving at all.

It's that darn clocks fault I am still stuck in class.

I am swearing vendetta upon it.

Usually I wouldn't be sitting here wasting my time watching an inanimate object for an hour of my day while the rest of the class discovers other ways to entertain their boredom.

No, I would usually be too preoccupied by making sure fang didn't do anything stupid. And now with him gone I am forced to let my brain wander. And apparently, it has taken a fancy to torturing me by making me look at the stupid clock and wait for it to land on the eleven.

I sighed and shifted in my chair. This is so tedious! I would rather carve my eyes out with a fifty cent coin then spend another moment in this stupid classroom.

You know what? I think I may have one in the bottom of my bag...

I grabbed my bag off the floor and dunked it lightly on my desk. Making sure the teacher was busy teaching...well, no one, I plunged my hands deep into my bag. I should really clean out this thing soon.

...I don't even want to know what I just touched.

My hands clasped around a small, tattered book. I pulled it out in curiosity.

It was the journal I neglected for the past two years.

Well, since fang left I didn't really bother to write in it anymore. It's not as if I wrote in it when he was here anyway, so it's not really a big deal.

I flipped through the journal to the last entry; the pages were torn around the edges having obviously not been taken very good care of. Oops.

_Dear diary,_

_I seriously hate this diary. It's a stupid excuse to get into my head. Well, jokes on you (you being whoever is reading it that is) because the ghost that sent me to writing in this thing is gone. _

_Gone forever. _

_You know what? Fine! I really don't care if he left me. It's good! Now I don't have to waste my time with this thing. _

_So good riddance to him, good riddance to you (referring to diary) and good riddance to everyone who thinks I'm crazy._

_From now on, the old crazy Max who believed in ghosts is gone and has been replaced with the new and improved Max. _

I closed the book and sighed. I sound like a moron who is in complete denial.

Anyone could see that, heck, even I can see it, and I'm the one who is supposed to be in denial.

D-E-N-I-A-L.

Such a stupid word.

I want to kill it so badly. Nearly as much as I want to kill whoever gave me this "gift" for seeing ghosts.

But even then it wouldn't do anything. I would still be able to see them since I can see the dead.

I just can't win.

"Max, you can go now."

"What?" I asked looking up while scanning the now empty classroom.

"The bell went 10 minutes ago. You have been sitting there staring at the clock for quite some time now." The teacher gave me an odd look before quickly exiting the classroom. I suppose to try get away from the weird girl. Wouldn't be the first time that's happened.

I gathered all my stuff and chucked it in my bag in a flourish. My next teacher is going to be so mad if I'm late. Well, later...

In any case, I need to get out of here quickly.

"Can I please explain myself?"

I jumped up out of my seat in fright, my heart racing rapidly from shock of hearing that stupid, manly voice I thought I got rid of a while ago.

"No, go away." I slung my bag over my shoulder and brushed past Fang hurriedly towards the door I longed to walk through.

He sighed at my bitter tone. "Look, I know you're still mad, but in all fairness I just did what you asked me to." I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him.

"As if I meant it!" I yelled at him in fury. Gah, boys are so dim-witted. I swear they have a potato instead of a brain. Damn, now I have a craving for potatoes.

"As if you didn't!" he yelled back at me. You think they would learn by now that you never, under any circumstances, anger a teenage girl.

"Girls never mean what they say! They only say that kind of thing so you would fight for them you idiot..." I slapped my hands over my mouth, containing any more words from spilling out of my mouth that I could later regret.

He pulled back in surprise as a smug look took over his features. "Sorry, what did you say?"

My mouth gaped open and closed, not sure what words to form. I really do wish I was somewhere, anywhere but here.

"I said...you were an idiot."

"No, no before that."

I looked down at the floor in embarrassment. There is absolutely no way to recover from that slip up.

"You know," I laughed quietly, looking anywhere but Fangs constant stare, "It was so long ago, that I really don't remember what I said."

"Well, maybe I could help your remember." He took a step closer to me, making the atmosphere slightly uncomfortable. "You said you wanted me to fight for you."

"I did not say that!" I gaped in shock. He raised his eyebrows. "Yes you did."

"No I didn't." I said stumbling a step back. He took another step towards me, obviously not getting the hint for him to stay where he was.

"Yes you did." He retorted.

"Not in those words." I took another step back, only to find the door blocking me from taking any more steps out of his distance. Fang took a giant step towards me, leaving us a meter apart.

"But you implied it."

"I implied nothing." I said getting frustrated.

"You implied everything." He said taking another small step towards me. I straightened up and pushed him away in fury, only to be wrist locked by his strong grip. "You're not even making sense anymore."

He laughed softly as he pulled me into his body. My heart started to race at the thought of how close we were. So close if I just reached a little higher I could... No, he is a ghost. As in dead. This is so wrong.

"None of this makes sense." He breathed into my face, stunning me momentarily.

I blinked trying to redeem myself. "What are you doing?"

He smiled down at me, making my heart flutter. "Fighting for you."

His hands snaked around my neck as he crushed his lips angrily against mine in a moment of pure lust. I responded quickly, my hands wound around his waist as I melted into the kiss.

Now would be the perfect time to pull away and forget anything ever happened.

But the one question that rattled in my mind haunted me.

Did I really want to?

The answer?

Hell no.

**Heh, lame!**

**By whatevs, it was still fax!**

**So yeah.. **

**Hooray for faxness! **

**Faxity fax fax fax! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter eleven- the truth.**_

If I had the power to freeze time, even just for a moment, now would definitely be the moment to do it. I was caught up in a perfect moment, my mind concentrating on nothing by Fangs lips on mine. He was like a drug, making my mind all hazy, forgetting every rational thought and mixed it up into a small cloud of thoughts in the back of my mind. It was pointless. Lost really.

I had no care about the outside world, not that I was pretty much wagging class, the fact that I am making out with a deceased person, which is NOT illegal, just frowned upon…I like to think. Well technically I am making out with a spirit, and I'm pretty sure that there are no rules against that.

So… there is no real reason to stop…right?

By this stage now we had been going at it for about five minutes up against a classroom wall.

How romantic.

You never see this kind of stuff in movies. So original.

I'm seriously expecting a nerd to walk in about now, gobsmacked at me kissing; well I guess…the air since Fang is invisible to everyone else.

Okay, I need to stop now.

I pulled away from the kiss and sidestepped away from his grasp, both of us breathing heavily.

"Okay, this is so bad!" my hands flew to my head as I tried desperately to forget what just happened.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing! Let's do it again." He took a step towards me which I brushed off.

"Not that, I meant the situation. I mean you're dead. I'm alive, in some way that's necrophilia." So much for the new Max, I just took crazy to the next eight hundred levels.

"In some case?"He sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "Look max, your being crazy."

"But that's the thing, I am being crazy! I'm making out with…nothing! Does that not seem a little insane to you?"

I was a little confused by his reaction, he looked hurt and wounded.

"Nothing? That's what I mean to you? Nothing?"

"No! I mean to me, I am kissing you but to everyone else, I look like some wannabe girl practising lip-locking with her imaginary Taylor Lautner."

"Taylor Lautner? That twilight kid? That's who you compare me too?" I threw my head back and groaned loudly. "Would you just shut up about yourself for one minute? Do you not realize the situation we are in right now?"

He sagged his shoulders and nodded silently.

"Naww, who's an obedient little boy." I tapped his head twice which he slapped away.

"What so you can mess around with me but I can't? I thought you wanted to look normal."

"Good point." I sighed and walked towards the window. Looking to the outside world was my thinking cap. Hence why I always take the seat by the window during classes.

"I have something I need to tell you." I turned my head towards him and sighed.

"If it's about the Taylor Lautner comment I am willing to change the hypothetical situation to making out with Harrison Ford." He gave me an eccentric look.

"But he's old."

"So are you." He shook his head disagreeing with my poor taste in men. Well in my defence he is pretty hot for an old man. I mean, he can totally work that lasoo.

"Would you stop thinking about him and listen?" I pulled away from my thoughts of Indiana Jones, and gave my full undivided attention to Fang. God, I sure hope I wasn't drooling. …Too much.

"Well, as you know usually when you die, you leave this world and go into "the light"." He said making the finger quotations. "Well, obviously I didn't."

I snorted. "No shit Sherlock." He crossed his arms and gave me the "Shut the hell up" look. I zipped my lips and threw away the key.

"Anyway," he continued, shifting in his chair. "The reason for why I didn't leave is because unlike the others, I had a choice." He paused, waiting for some kind of reaction from me. I stared blankly at him. He smiled at my obedience and continued.

"A few years ago you asked me how old I am correct." I nodded my head in agreement, how many times I asked him I'll never know. He took a deep breath and looked into my eyes.

"I was born on the 22nd April 1895, Southampton. For my 18th birthday, my family and I were heading to New York on one of the most famous boats ever built." He took a long pause, letting me take in the information. I tried to do the calculations in my head. Eighteen-ninety-five plus seventeen is nineteen-twelve. What famous boat was around then? All I can think of is the Titanic. Pfft as if that's it though. I looked up at Fang in amusement; he gave me a weak smile and hung his head. I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth.

"You, you were on the titanic when it sunk?"

He nodded slowly as his eyes burned into the wall across from us.

Wow, this is hard stuff to process. But if he was born in 1895 that means…

"You're a hundred and fifteen years old!"

"And you're fast at maths." I rolled my eyes. "It's a gift."

"And a great one at that." he joked lightly.

"Shut up grandpa." I retorted. He shook his head and continued.

"Anyway, yes, I was on the Titanic when it hit the iceberg. I remember it as if it was yesterday. Everybody screaming, running havoc trying to find their loved ones, clinging onto the boats edge as it started to descend. It was terrible. It was like a nightmare, a never ending nightmare that you just can't let go of."

I wasn't sure what to do. What do you do in situations like these? Tell a witty joke? Give sympathy? Stay quiet? Nope, I just had to open my big mouth.

"You said you're family was there as well, what happened to them?"

He ran a hand through his hair, quite obviously not loving the idea of bringing his family up.

"Well, my mother and sister safely got onto the side boats, but when I went back to look for them after I became a ghost, they were gone. I'm still not sure what happened to them."

"And you're dad?"

He shook his head sadly. "We went down together, hand in hand. It was horrible Max. My dad, he showed no fear in front of me, but I knew deep inside he was screaming."

I was now on the verge of tears. I understand everything now. The reason why he clung to me for so long. I was the only family he had, and I tried to push him away.

God I'm a horrible person.

"I'm really sorry, for everything." I said softly grabbing onto his hand. His eyes adverted down to where I our hands entwined. He smiled weakly, which made me feel even worse.

"After we went down. I don't remember much, just waking up in a room. A dark room with little light anywhere. At first I thought I was still in the ocean, but I was lying on a hard flat surface.  
As soon as I stirred someone came into the room and started talking to me. But the words were all muddled up, like gibberish or something. I didn't know what was going on. All I could see was a blurred figure standing in front of me. It was scaring the shit out of me."

"But then everything started to clear up, I could finally form the words he was saying, and I saw the person standing in front of me. He was wearing all white, which by the way totally clashed with his blonde hair and white teeth. But the thing I remember most out of this was the words he said to me.  
They have been playing over and over in my head like a song stuck on replay."

I looked at him in wonder, not even realize I was saying something.

"What did he say?"

"He said…Welcome to hell."

**Alright, I'm stopping now. **

**Before you ask, I have no idea where titanic came from.**

**Out of my arse I guess… **

**It's an expression just in case you actually thought otherwise…**

**Sorry if it was so crap! I really didn't know how to do this… to I improvised as you can probably tell. Ha-ha.**

**Ah well. At least that's out of the way eh? **

**Mini celebration! * One woman Mexican wave* Yay!**

**I'm so going to regret this authors note tomorrow…**

**ILY A TRILLY!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**If I'm correct, I don't usually do anything at the start of the chapter because well, it looks tacky. Like crocks. But I have some astounding news! Pretty sure you guys already know that this story is passing the 100 review mark! I didn't until now so WHHOOOOOOOOOH! Congratulations to Moon agent for being that 100th reviewer and for making an incredibly funny joke in the midst of it. I salute you.**

**Dhjshfjdhksfhkdjs. I'm so darn excited! :D Hehe, I just have to say to twirler94, "OH MY GOD I KNOW RIGHT? I LITERALLY DOWNLOADED THE SONG SO I COULD SING TO IT AS I WROTE" Oh shizen, now I have Celine Dion stuck in my head. But no worries, my heart will go onnnnnn and onnnnnnn. ENJOY!**

**Chapter Eleven **

Like the classy girl I am, I snorted in disbelief. "That sounds like something straight out of a cheap horror film which had no originality whatsoever." I stood up off the chair and raised my body to look bigger then I actually was. "Welcome to hell, you foolish teenagers. I have lured you into my trap, leading you to a cruel and malicious death!" I gave my best impression of a psychopathic killer while adding a very good evil laugh at the end, just to, you know, spice it up a bit.

"You are such a dork." He answered looking around as if he was afraid someone had spotted him with me. I cleared my throat and planted myself slowly back onto the seat. "Moving on."

He chuckled quietly and muttered something to himself. Now, I may not have the best hearing in the world, seeing as all I caught from that was "why did I pick her?" I think my ears have tricked me once again.

"So anyway, before I was interrupted by a poorly addressed impression of what I could only assume is the worst horror film ever made, I believe I was explaining how I got to this stage on earth?"

Jeeze, I didn't think it was even that bad. In fact, I really think I have a career in acting. I nodded my head stubbornly in agreement. Whatever, he is just jealous of my talented acting.

He rolled his eyes at my usual stubbornness before continuing with his life long story he poorly forgot to mention how many years ago.

"Don't worry; I reacted just as weirdly as you did. But I didn't perform or anything, I believe my precise words were 'flaudhfbfjhndnhf?'" I cocked an eyebrow and stared at him in amusement.

"Flaudhfbfjhndnhf? Really? And you thought my reaction was dorky."

"Actually, I said you as a person were dorky, not the reaction. Although, it was a pretty lame reaction I must say. I mean coming from you, I'd expect something much better."

I looked at him in mock hurt. "Well, I'm sorry but you didn't really give me much time to prepare."

He rolled his eyes again. "Look, are you going to interrupt me every time I say something or will you let me finish?" I opened my mouth to say a witty remark only to be shut down by Fangs finger being raised in front of me. "Don't say anything." I did as I was told...because I wanted to hear the story, not because he told me to. I watched as he stood up from the chair he was currently occupying and paced around the room, deep in thought.

"I'm trying to figure out how to explain this to you, without seeming too crazy."

I laughed. "I see ghosts on a daily basis, nothing can be more crazy then that."

He chuckled lightly before taking a seat in the chair directly in front of me.

"When you were in primary school, were you ever told about those legends of Greek gods such as Aphrodite and Athena?" I nodded, a little confused of why he was asking me this. But I actually do remember it, mainly because when we were told about the Greek gods and goddesses, I always dreamed of being Aphrodite. Since she is the goddess of love and beauty...it seemed cool.

"Well, it turns out that guy, who met me when I died, wasn't too far off."

I shook my head from side to side. "But he said you were in hell. Let's face it; isn't that just a little bit ridiculous?"

"Max, you are talking to a guy who died in the titanic. Isn't that a little bit ridiculous?" he said pointing out the obvious. I pursed my lips and nodded. "Touché. But I still don't believe you were in hell."

"That's because I wasn't, I was in Hades."

I tapped my chin thoughtfully; digesting all of this information like a sponge would digest water.

That was a fantastic metaphor.

"Isn't Hades and Hell the same thing?" I asked bluntly, not really aware of how stupid I sounded. He gave me a startled look, obviously expecting something much knowledgeable to come out of my mouth.

"What? Yes, I think so. Does it really matter?" He asked getting frustrated. I threw my hands up in front of me for defence. "Okay, okay, it doesn't matter. Keep going on with the story."

He sighed sadly, but continued with the story. "Alright, but you have to promise not to be all Max and freak out before I explain."

"I do not d-"

"Shut up Max." He said, in my opinion, rather forcefully. Well I say.

"Yes, I was brought back to...half life, by Hades. But him being the god of the underworld, there was a catch." I watched him wearily, wondering why his mood has suddenly shifted to a type of sadness.

"Which was?..." I pressed on, not really sure I wanted to know what it was. He glanced up at me with a type of fear written over his face. My stomach suddenly felt heavy and my breathing increased rapidly as Fangs features twisted into a look he would only use if something bad was about to happen.

"A life for a life."

A silence fell upon us as Fangs words sunk in. My mouth fell open in shock at his words. How they burned deep into my skin, into my soul. All these years he has been using me to gain another chance at life? Pfft, that can't be right.

"Yeah, right. You would never do that Fang, don't lie."

His sullen face looked up at me sadly. "Don't make me feel worse about this Max."

He was really going to take my life for his own? After all those years? I can't believe anyone would do that. I stood up angrily and stalked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Fangs eyes followed me as I aimed for a dramatic exit.

"Away from you." I answered bitterly, shooting him a hurtful look. I grasped the doorhandle tightly and began to pull it open before Fangs voice cut me off. "Look max, I'm so, incredibly sorry. But if it's any consolation, I stopped trying as soon as I realised how I felt about you."

I turned around to see his tall figure looming over me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to regain control of my breathing. I wasn't sure what to say. Not that it really mattered since my throat felt like it was closing up as we spoke and tears were brimming the rims of my eyes.

"Well, I guess that's the difference between you and me. I wouldn't take someone's life, just so I could live again." Giving him one last look, I yanked open the door and walked out into the crowded hallway, wiping my eyes as I walked alone through the dark and forlorn corridor.

**On the bright side of Hades...Fang will get a three headed dog. **

**So if one doesn't like him, he has two others to choose from! Yay!**

**On behalf of all of us at ghostly pleasures, we would like to thank you for all the reviews and alerts and stuff! It's incredible! I would say all the names but we all know how annoying that is. But thankyou everybodddy! **

***Breaks out into song and dance***


	13. Chapter 13

**Helllllooooo**

**It seems some are a little confused about some things yes? Well, I would put it in the story but I am that lazy so ill just explain it here. Fang was told he could stay on earth if he made a girl fall in love with her, hence giving him her heart. Pretty much literally. I hope that makes the story a little more clearly :) Shizen, that plot sounds really lame Hahahahaha. Oooh also, for those who pointed out it is the underworld and not Hades...I hate you. You made me look stupid! Ha, just kidding, I don't hate you, I lurrrrve you. Actually I don't know you but whatevs. But if he is the god of the underworld, doesn't that mean you can just call it Hades? Like, Ronald McDonald is the god of the McDonalds restaurant, and they call it McDonalds? I like to think it applies here :) heh.**

**Now, enough of my ramblings. Enjoy.**

_**Chapter 13**_

What kind of person, or ghost in this matter, would do such a thing just to get another chance on earth? Well, I guess we have already been over that, Fang does. I cannot believe he played me like that. I cannot believe I fell for it. And to think I believed everything he had ever told me over the years and they have all been utter lies used to get me to love him. I guess I was right to try push him away. If only I stuck to it.

Pfft and then he expects me to forgive him like nothing ever happened, like he wasn't trying to use me and then secretly kill me. I guess Casper really is the only friendly ghost around.

Man I wish I was stuck with him instead of Fang.

Maybe I could call the underworld and ask for a trade? You know like "Hey there, I was wondering if I could possibly switch the ghost you have kindly thrust upon me? Thanks, much appreciated."

But can you even call them? Do they have a phone number or do you have to do some kind of hippy dance in the middle of the forest and then the world opens up for you? I guess I could try it. What's the worse that could even happen?

"Who you gonna call? GHOST BUSTERS!" I rolled my eyes and turned around to find Iggy striking the all too famous ghost buster pose. Ever since I told him about Fang, he has constantly been making smart arse comments...Just yesterday in P.E he ran up to me and said, and I quote "Hey Max, Why can't boy ghosts have babies?" After mistakenly asking why, he laughed and said "Because he has a Hallo-weenie" and then he ran off leaving me standing there absolutely...disturbed. How he is eighteen I'll never know.

"Do you kiss Ella with that mouth?" I asked him and laughed as he stopped posing and looked at the floor embarrassed.

"No," he mumbled to himself, his usual pale cheeks flushing a deep crimson. "But you will see, that will change. I have a six month plan." He said proudly, which I'm not sure as to why since that is a little weird.

"Um excuse me?" I asked while dodging passed the hungry students stumbling their way towards the cafeteria. Thank god it was lunch time. I don't think I could stand sitting in another class for an hour.

"Oh, well you see I have devised a plan where each month I make a move on Ella, and every move makes me a step closer to being with her." He sighed dreamily at the thought of being official with Ella that he didn't even realize where he was walking.

I watched in amusement as he collided with the cafeteria door and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Wow, I guess you really are head over heels for her." I said biting my lip from falling in a fit of laughter. He glared up at me from the ground. "Shut up Miss I'm in love with the deceased."

The smile was wiped off my face instantly and a hollow feeling filled my chest. I brushed the feeling aside and changed the subject. "So, out of curiosity, what is the first stage of this 'Plan'? Iggy picked himself up off the ground and brushed himself off.

"Well, seeing as we aren't as close as say you and Fang," I cringed at his name in hurt. I so hope he didn't notice that. "I have decided to start off with something simple, like an "I want to be more then friends" hand hold." He explained, obviously quite proud of his "masterful" plan.

"Yes because nothing says lets be more then friends like hand holding. When do you plan on doing this?" We walked slowly into the cafeteria, scanning the room for a spare table for us to sit.

"Well, I would like to do it as soon as possible, seeing as I only have six months. But I'm thinking right now isn't the time you know?" I nodded thoughtfully, not entirely focusing on what Iggy was talking about but I wanted to look like a good friend. My eyes feel upon a spare table near the back, taking my chance, I grabbed Iggy by the arm as he dragged on about how amazing Ella was. I walked us hastily towards the table when we were rudely interrupted.

"Max!" Lissa squealed jumping in front of me.

"Ew." I stumbled back a few steps, thankfully being stopped from falling by Iggy's grasp.

She rolled her eyes at my greeting and continued as if I said nothing. "I can't believe it's our last year here! I'm so going to miss this place. And you know, it's such a shame we didn't spend a lot of time together, I could definitely see us being best friends." She smiled brightly at me while i stood there utterly confused.

"Um, what?"

"Oh, you're so silly Max! I've always loved that about you. You have such a sense of humor."

"Lissa are you feeling okay? You do realize its Max you are talking to right?" Iggy interjected obviously just as confused as I was feeling.

She turned to face Iggy and smiled. Yes, smiled at both of us. Something is definitely up.

"Yes, I am well aware who I am talking to. And I know we have had some history between us, constantly fighting and getting each other in trouble. But during the past two years I have really matured and I would really like us to be friends." My eyes narrowed at her words. Well, as much as I hate her, I would really like to get through the school year without getting another detention. Maybe I should take her up for her offer.

"Sure." I said smiling fakely at her which she easily ate up. She squealed again and gave me a tight hug, crushing pretty much every bone in my body.

"Ohhh I just know we are going to be great friends!" she let go of me and started to walk away. Suddenly, she turned around and grinned at me.

"Max, maybe you could introduce me to that really gorgeous boy that you hang around with pretty much every second of the day." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What gorgeous boy?" Ew, man if she was talking about Iggy she must seriously be dumber then I thought.

"You know, black hair, black clothes, amazing dark eyes that you could pretty much drown in. All round, I'd say a definite hottie." She sighed heavily before turning around and walking back towards her table filled with her other minions.

Oh my gosh.

I think, and I'm just guessing here, but I think she was talking about Fang.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

Wow, I did not expect that to happen. It's like I stepped out of my world and into some tacky soap opera. But in this one you don't get paid for over acting and there aren't as many scandals going on. Instead we get ghosts who use helpless teenagers in return for their lives on earth. If it wasn't me being the lead actress in this drama, I may actually watch it.

Luckily for me, Lissa isn't the brightest girl at this school, so the possible thought of Fang being a ghost probably wouldn't occur to her.

For a day or two at least. She is bound to gossip about him to her friends and may get a bit suspicious if they don't know who she is talking about. She would look like a crazy child.

Maybe I should let that happen. But why on earth would she be given the same gift as me. And why did she just mention him now? Unless...

"Iggy, have you ever seen Fang hanging around me before?" I asked turning around in my seat to face Iggy. He gave me the 'Are you serious look'.

"Max, do you not understand the concept of being blind? I can't see anything believe it or not. For all I know, you could be a guy." I rolled my eyes at his comment. Only Iggy could turn a horrible situation into a topic about my gender.

"Why do you ask anyway? Or was this just another humorous way to point out I am blind?"

I do feel for Iggy, I mean it must be hard for him constantly being harassed with jokes, intentional or not. But hey, we have to entertain ourselves somehow.

"Well-"I started before I was interrupted by Nudges hysterical voice drowning out mine.

"Hey guys! Oh my god have you seen the new kid? He is so hot it's not even possible, well I guess it is because he-"Ella, thankfully, slapped a hand over Nudges mouth, turning her quick chatter into a muffled whisper.

"I will fill you guys in, if I let Nudge, we will be here for days." Ella smiled and took her hand away from Nudges mouth, launching into the school's first piece of real gossip since who knows how long ago.

"Okay well, when Nudge and I were in the toilets, when we over heard Lissa and her posse talking about some guy. We had never even heard of him, but apparently he has been here for a while though he left like two years ago and just returned at the start of this year. The strange thing was is Lissa is the only one who's ever seen him. Even her posse didn't know who she was talking about. It's like this guy is a ghost or something," Ella said in a rush. I looked at Iggy in panic which he must have sensed since he tried to get off the subject of ghosts. "Or an imaginary friend?"

"That's what I said!" Nudge shouted in excitement, making the whole cafeteria quieten and look at our table. She looked around nervously at all the teenagers looking back at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Max peed in the school fountain in year seven because the line for the girls toilets was too long!" Nudge blurted out. My mouth hung open as the cafeteria erupted in laughter.

"Nudge!" I yelled horrified at what was just said. I can't believe the entire school knows about the fountain incident. In all fairness, the line was really long, and I had quite a bit to drink.

Nudge slowly sank down in her seat and gave me a shaky laugh. "I'm sorry max! But I freaked and it's the first thing I could think of, and they were just looking at me and I didn't know what do. I'm not use to that kind of attention."

I covered my head in shame as everyone laughed and pointed at "the girl who peed in the fountain". So much for getting through the school year without too many dramas. Now, I just got myself a reputation. Not the greatest one at that either.

"Anyway," Ella said moving on from what could be said as the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me in my life. "That's what we thought at first as well, I mean it does sound like something she would do. But then on our way to the cafeteria, we accidently bumped into him! He looked pretty shocked as well, as if he has never encountered a human before. We apologized to him but he just looked at us weirdly before walking away." She finished in a huff. We all stared at each other for a while, not sure what to say, everyone just thinking to themselves.

Well, this doesn't mean anything. Maybe there just is some new kid who is extremely anti -social and it's just one big coincidence.

"What's his name?" Iggy said breaking the silence that was currently holding us.

"I'm not sure, he ran away before I could ask." Ella replied while picking up an apple and taking a small bite out of it. I sat there silently as the others talked casually about this "mystery guy". I only caught bits of their conversation like _**he is beyond amazing**_and _**girls will cry themselves to sleep over him**_ and the occasional_**sounds like a pussy to me**_ from Iggy. But my mind was focused on more important things. Like...how I'm supposed to live this day down.

"Oh look guys! There he is now. Isn't he stunning max?" Nudge squealed excitedly, pointing madly towards the doorway. I looked over my shoulder towards the door and glowered.

"Yeah, gorgeous. I'll be right back." I stood up from my seat and made my way hastily towards the door, anger filling me with every step I took.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled quietly making sure no one could over hear us talking, not that it would help since every pair of eyes were set on us either glowering in envy or glowering in anger.

"Well, I initially came here to apologize...again about earlier, but now I think we have an even bigger problem. " Fang whispered back looking around at everyone in fear. Wow, who knew he of all people could be scared. He's a ghost; he should be the scarer not the scaree.

"Thank you captain obvious for enlightening us." I scowled, sarcasm dripping from my mouth. "How can they see you?" I asked in a more serious matter. I just know this can't be a good thing.

"I have no idea! I seriously thought I was invisible Max; otherwise I wouldn't have come here. But I just don't understand how they can see me! I mean the only way I could ever become human is if I make a girl fall in love with me, and as hard as I tried, we both know that didn't happen." He sighed deeply at the thought. I opened my mouth to say something then quickly shut my mouth again, my gaze now shifted to the ground in embarrassment. Hey look, gum.

"It didn't happen, right Max?" Fang questioned nervously. I ignored his question and shifted uncomfortably. "Did you hear that? My stomach is starting to grumble. I guess I should go back to my table and get something to eat, or maybe in Europe." I dodged around him and hurriedly ran out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

"Max, it didn't happen right?" He repeated again in a more harsh tone. I stopped running and turned around to face him, laughing nervously.

"Pfft, pfft, pfft." I crossed my arms in amusement. "Of course it didn't happen. Why would you even assume it would? You really are full of yourself you know that?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly. "You are a terrible liar, Max."

"I'm not lying!" I argued, he just looked at me sternly and folded his hands over his chest.

"Alright, answer me this Max, if it wasn't you that made me human again. Who was it?"

I opened my mouth to retort back when I heard yelling from inside the cafeteria.

"Iggy! Oh jeez I don't think he's breathing." Some bystander yelled from inside. I looked at fang once to see his eyes wide and mouth hanging open before I took off running back into the cafeteria. A big crowd formed around our table as I watched from a distance. I pushed my way through the crowd to find Ella and Nudge hanging over his body in fear.

"What happened?" I asked heavily, trying not to notice Fang coming up next to me. Nudge looked at me with tears in her wide, brown eyes. "I don't know what happen. One minute we were sitting and talking about," her eyes briefly flew over to Fang before returning back to me "stuff. And then suddenly he just...collapsed." Everyone became so distracted about Iggy I quickly turned my attention to Fang.

"Are you sure it was only girls lives you could take?" I asked him, purely concerned for my friend. He looked at me bewildered. "You think he..?" I raised my eyebrows in confirmation. "No!" he yelled loudly, taking every ones attention off of Iggy and on him for a second. "No." He said a second time quietly. I gave him another look.

"Well, maybe..." his voice drifted off. I threw my head back and groaned. "I can't believe you did this to him!"

"This," he pointed from himself to Iggy "was not intended." I turned my attention back to Iggy and grabbed his hand. I can't believe this.

"Someone give him mouth to mouth!" A young girl screamed from the middle of the crowd. I looked at Nudge and Ella in wonder. They returned my gaze and nodded.

"Alright, who wants to do it?" I asked quickly, not wanting to waste time. The other two just looked at me. I sneakily looked at Nudge, having our own little conversation with our eyes. We nodded before saying "Ella" at the same time. She looked at us alarmed.

"What!" She squeaked, looking at us in fear.

"Don't worry Ella, we will help. All you have to do is give him the breaths and we will do the compressions." I said calmly. She still looked panicked.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Well someone do it before it's too late!" another voice yelled from the crowd.

Ella took a deep, determined breath before opening Iggy's mouth and angling her own. She gave him two long breaths before turning towards us to pump his chest. We quickly did the thirty compressions and waited for Ella to do another two breaths. We all watched as she gave another breath only to jump back quickly from his body.

"Iggy!" she yelled, wiping her mouth furiously with her sleeve. Iggy sat up from the ground grinning from ear to ear. "Your lips are so soft Ella."

Oh Jesus.

A few laughs came from beyond the crowd but was muffled from the groans and sighs of the descending teenagers. Iggy's little stunt just ruined our gossip for the rest of the year.

Nudge punched Iggy in the shoulder before hopping up off the ground and sitting back on her chair to finish her lunch. Fang sighed in relief and muttered "Thank god he didn't love me."

And Ella turned bright red and ran out of the cafeteria in utter embarrassment.

I turned towards Iggy and growled. "What the hell was that?"

He shrugged casually. "I was getting bored of the six month plan, so I thought I should speed it up a bit."

I shook my head in disappointment. "Well, you pretty much just ruined it for yourself." His eyes widened in fear as he jumped up off the ground and ran after her. That boy is going to get slapped badly.

"Well, I guess he's out of the running." Fang said gratefully. I looked at him not amused before walking away from him for the second time that day. I stopped quickly and turn back towards Fangs still figure.

"Good for you, you have got what you came here for. But you just lost it forever." I said walking backwards towards the door. His facial features twisted into confusion as he took in what I was implying. His eyes flew closed and his face sadden.

I retreated back towards my car which sat in the parking lot in its usual space. I don't think I could stand being here for the rest of the day, especially knowing in a few short moments I will be in the same position as Iggy was in not long ago.

Except unlike him. I won't wake up.

**Wow, that is the most I have ever written for a chapter. And boy was it hard. So I REALLY hope you guys like it. Otherwise, I just wasted pretty much an entire day for nothing...**

***sigh***

**Reviews would be lovely.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Ha, I bet you guys are getting sick of me updating so constantly but ah well. You know, I was just aware they were making a film of maximum ride? Like I knew it, but I didn't think it was actually happening! EEEEEP! And you know what else I discovered off the internet? Some maximum ride site where you can audition for the movie! I was like WHOA! Ha, man I wish I could act...but I found some guy going for the part of fang and you know what? I think I just fell in love. He is exactly how I imagined fang! But maybe with darker hair... Okay, I will stop my babbling now. Enjoy!**

_Chapter Fifteen._

Three...

Two...

One...

I shut my eyes tightly and waited for my body to fall into unconsciousness.

But nothing happened.

This waiting is making me really anxious, and very distracted. I probably shouldn't drive home today, well unless I want to kill myself before Fang does. Well, I guess it doesn't really matter since either way I'm dying and there is nothing I can do about it. Of course there was one thing...but I'm not responsible for my feelings! As much as I dislike it, my hormones are.

I leaned against the seat of my car in angst and looked out the car window.

Goodbye cruel world, Goodbye mossy green trees, goodbye two teenagers' macking up against a brick wall.

Oh wait, they look really familiar.

Huh, well, I guess Iggy's plan really did work. After so many years of liking each other Iggy and Ella choose now to finally get together. The day I leave and never see them again.

Bravo for fantastic timing!

But they do look very cute together, minus the animal like kissing going on right now. I guess it's good that someone got a happy ending. Then, why do I feel so sad? Oh right, because I didn't get one. God how selfish am I only thinking for myself...

A small tap came from the other side of my car, I'm not going to lie, it did make me jump. I thought it was like some serial killer coming to get me or something. It was a close guess might I add.

I sighed deeply as I reached over the car seats to open the passenger door, letting a soggy looking Fang hop in from out of the rain. When did it start raining?

"Thanks." He greeted me gruffly, swinging the car door shut behind him.

"Anytime." I replied turning the heater on so Fang could dry off. God, this 'I'm about to die' fiasco is making me a whole different person. Apparently a much nicer one.

"Hey you're not dead." He joked, trying to dismiss the awkward atmosphere currently surrounding the car. I smiled back weakly, not really bothering to act cheery. "For now."

He ran a hand through his drenched hair, releasing the sweet scent of his shampoo...not that I took any notice. "Look, like I have said many times, and for the record I meant every one of them, I'm really sorry for what I've done to you. "

I nodded thoughtfully not looking at him, I was too afraid if I did the outcome of this little chat of ours would come out differently. A bad differently.

"I know, it wasn't your fault," I paused for a moment, rethinking what I just said. "Well, actually it was mostly your fault. But the part where I fell for you? That was all me. Don't take responsibility for something I did."

A comfortable silence filled the car as we sat and watched the rain fall lightly around us.

"Just so you know," I looked over at Fang to find him fiddling with his fingers, a look of nervousness played across his face "I told them the deal was over... just for you."

"Wow, that," I paused for a moment, gathering my words. "Has got to be, the cheesiest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth."

He laughed quietly "Well I do try."

I smiled and leaned back in my seat. This is what I need. Someone to laugh and talk with. Not like talking with Nudge or Ella where it's just boys, clothes, boys, school, boys and...the male species.

Even if it is just sitting in my beat up old car, I loved it.

"So," Fang said, breaking the silence. I rolled my head over to face him. He grinned. "We good?"

I tapped my chin thoughtfully before nodding my head. "We're good." I stuck my hand out towards him, you know, to make it official. "Friends?" He looked at my hand before reaching out, only to pull it back again. I raised my eyebrows in question. "With benefits?" he asked hopefully.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't push your luck."

He sighed heavily. "Fine! But you don't know what you're missing..." I just laughed and grabbed his hand to shake.

So, I'm not going to lie but you know in those really stupid teenage flicks how they are all like "and when we touched, it felt like a jolt of electricity went through me"? Well, let's just say, I know what they mean. And I guess the reason I never felt it before was, well because he wasn't human.

Pfft, like I'll let him know that though.

Through my girlish (eek) babbling, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I tried to reach for it, but my hand was still tightly grasped in Fangs...umm can you say awkward much?

"Uh, Fang? Kind of need to answer that, you know, to make it stop ringing?" I said trying to pull away, in a friendly way. He quickly let go and smiled sheepishly. "Ha, sorry."

I flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Max, it's me. Oh my goodness, this is so scary. We can't find her anywhere! No one knows where she is. She just disappeared. Not even her friends remember seeing her. It's like she vanished or something! I know we don't like-"

"Nudge!" I interjected her obsessive babbling. "Who can't you find?"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down her rapid breathing.

"Lissa. She's gone."

My breath caught in my throat as my eyes quickly flickered to Fangs for a second.

"Max, you there?" Nudge squeaked from the other end of the line. But her voice seemed distant to me.

I swallowed hard as I realized what was going on. Back in the cafeteria, when she told me she wanted to be friends and stopped the feud, she also wanted to meet Fang, but that was before he was human. So she must have been able to see him when he was still in ghost form. That girl has always been about looks, she could fall in love with a hot random of the street if she saw one.

Which she did. But instead of the street, it was in our school.

And instead of a hot random, it was Fang.

I was wrong all along. It wasn't me that was going to die.

It was Lissa.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hiya. Just thought I would answer some stuff. Yep._

_**Ellawantswings**_**- Uhh yeah you see, when I write I don't plan ahead, I just you know go with the flow so to be honest, even I don't know. Oh jeez! That totally rhymed! :D**

_**5253Racer**_**- Ha! Totes true!**

_**Lexival**_**- Well, kind of. Lissa just got there first since Max was in denial. **

_**Lonewolfrox624- **_**Ha! How lovely…**

_**Chocogirl24- **_**…just did :)**

_**Person-**_ **I don't remember the exact site…just look up maximum ride casting base or whatevs. His name is…umm Johnny Hayek. Not that I knew that off by heart…Heh, totes added him on FB! Before you feel too sorry for my patheticness, just know he accepted! YAY for stalkers! But the guy who won, well lets just say I almost cried at his non fangyness. **

_**Ari- **_**You know, totes agree with you..But it just kind of happened. Well, it's pretty much because...It's funnier to write these two in the flirty-fighty way you know? But chill, I have plans for these two. Oh yeah! So true! I bet she wrote it just for them. ;)**

_**Alice Moon Child- **_**Well now, we wouldn't want you to be uber disappointed. :)**

_**CrazyNerdyFangirl- **_**…WHOA!**

_**mxcrunnergirl116- **_**Thanks man :)**

_**Flowerchild22- **_**I could say the same thing to you!**

_**Echo Of Insanity- **_**To the point where it's just a big…blob.**

_**Me- **_**Uh..Yes.**

_**BirdKidKirby- **_**Heh, sorry. Um sure, ill just you know plonk him in and kill him off again. Sounds good to me :D**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Sixteen_

Wow. This is…a lot to handle. I don't even know what to feel.

On the one hand I should be jumping for joy that I'm not going to die.

Sweet.

On another I should be completely mortified that I admitted having feelings to a boy. Not so sweet.

And another, after doing so, I rejected him saying I only wanted to be friends, with no benefits.

Totally not sweet.

I wonder why I did that. I mean it's not like I didn't want it…maybe it's the thought of pedophilia that kicked in.

Or, maybe I just wanted him as a friend more than a boyfriend.

I guess we will never really know.

But on the Brightside that means Max is single and ready to mingle!

Max should never say that again.

Oh great, changing from first person to third, good job Max.

I really should be thinking about what to do about Lissa. I mean as much as I hate her, I can't just let her die from some stupid boy crush. That's just not fair.

_Or, you could just let her die so you can have Fang all to yourself. Knowing Lissa she will take first grabs on him. And you don't want that now do you? _

Hmm that selfish voice has a point. Is she really worth it? Probably… would I go to jail if I didn't find her? Is that some kind of crime if I knew where a missing person was but I just didn't like them enough to go look for them?

I would have to say….no.

"Max, who was that?" Fang asked, breaking my intense mind babble. Ha, mind babble. It kind of sounds like something you would use a bib for.

"Nudge."

He nodded. "That explains the lack of conversation on your part. So, what did she want?"

I chucked my phone into the glove box and stuffed the keys into the ignition. "Well, I have some good news and some bad news." I quickly reversed out of the parking lot and headed down the road leading out of the school campus.

"Okay, what's the bad news?"

I gave him a weird look. "You are supposed to ask for the good news first."

"But if you ask for the bad news then the good news, you will forget the bad news because of the good news." He responded in a smartarse way. I repeated his words in my mind a dozen times trying to make sense of it all.

"But even if you ask for the good news first you will remember it over the bad news." I pointed out, using all my might not to take my hands off the wheel and smack him.

"Well, either way we agree that in any way you say it you will remember the good news over the bad news." He stated.

"Right." I said nodding my head in approval. We drove silently down the winding road keeping to ourselves. Wait.

"Wait what? No that's not the point I was trying to make!" I yelled, angry that he tried to pull me off topic.

"Fine, what's the good news?"

"Well it won't be as good now, "I grumbled, mostly to myself. "But I'm not dying in spite of you."

He nodded his head and smiled. "Cool." Oh wow, cool. Yeah it's not like I was going to die or anything. Oh wait, yes I was. And now I'm not and all I get is a stinking cool. Well don't I feel special.

"And the bad news?"

I pursed my lips and looked out into the suburb coming up ahead. My eyes scanned the house numbers intently, searching for the one I needed. Ah, twenty-two. There we go.

"And the bad news is, you impacted on Lissa. Congratulations." I said sarcastically as I turned into the paved driveway and stopped in front of the big white house. Fang looked around his surrounding in confusion.

"Where are we?" His voice shaken from over curiosity. Despite the fact that Lissa could possibly be dead, my mood was high seeing as I, myself, just cheated death. Whoop.

I grinned. "You have to break the news to her parents. Good luck." I reached over him and pushed his door open in encouragement.

"What?" he asked, fear taking control of him. I threw open my door and hopped out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

"Someone has to tell them, why shouldn't the reason behind it do it?" I made my way towards the door, as I stood on the steps I realized Fang hadn't followed. I turned to face him and sighed. "Fang, be a big boy and just ring the darn bell." He trudged his way towards me, grumbling something about "Wishing he was a ghost again." Ha, that's karma for you.

"Fine, but I'll need some encouragement." He said playfully, getting a little too close for anybodies comfort. I rolled my eyes. How on earth do I find him attractive? Actually, I'm going to save us time and not bother answering.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine, but only this one time." I reluctantly took another step toward him. He smiled evilly and shrugged. "Fine with me."

Oh god, we are so going to hell. While poor, dear Lissa is most likely dead, we are as my mother would say "canoodling" on her front door step. That has to be at least 5 sins in that one sentence. Well, unlike some people, I plan to not get on Gods bad side. He is one powerful lad, wouldn't want to cross paths with him. Great, now I'm turning into some cheesy afternoon special. Well, as fun spending eternity with Fang in hell could be, I do not plan on it.

He took another step closer, closing the inch of distance that guarded our bodies. As he slowly lean in, I slipped my arm behind me and tapped on the door twice. His eyes snapped open in shock. I grinned while grabbing his arm and swinging him to stand in front of the door. The sound of feet shuffled closer towards the door, with the occasional sniff.

"What the hell was that?"Fang asked, glaring intensely at me. I grinned again. "Encouragement."

"Not the kind I was hoping for." he huffed while turning to face the door. I patted his back soothingly. "I know. But my golly it was fun."

The door flew open revealing a slim, modal like red head girl who looked only a couple years younger than us. And this must be the sibling of Lissa.

"Uh hello." She said leaning against the doorframe, her eyes quite obviously roaming Fang. Who, by the looks of it did not mind it one bit.

"Looks like she would give me some good encouragement if I asked for it." He whispered towards me, a wide smirk plastered on his face. I laughed and elbowed him in the stomach, causing his to topple over.

"Hi, my name is Max."I said stepping around Fangs agonized body lying on the ground.

"Sienna. Is he going to be okay?" She asked, looking down at the ground in panic.

I looked down at his squirming figure and nodded. "He will be fine. May I come in?"

She nodded once before opening the door wider for me to walk in. She hesitated, not sure as to what she should do about Fang.

"Just leave him. He will be back to normal in a minute. You know guys; only show emotion for a minute or two." I said pulling her away from the door and into the house.

"Oh um, okay then. Nice meeting you." She waved to Fang slightly before stumbling along with me towards her living room.

"So," I said, trying to break the awkwardness forming over us. "What's it like to live with the devil?"

Sienna gave me an odd look, not sure who I was referring too. "You should be asking me the same question, Max." Fang yelled behind our retrieving figures. I laughed harshly at his smart-arse comment. "Yeah well, I learn from the best."


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey!_

_Erm sorry. Exams and shit. Yeah. _

_Also, in like *wait while she counts with fingers* in around 9 days or so I'm going to Thailand on a school trip for like 2 weeks so don't be surprised if there isn't an update straight away. _

_Coolies! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! HARRY POTTER IS COMING OUT IN 3 DAYS! _

_Chapter 17_

"What do you mean?" Sienna asked as a look of confusion crossed her facial features. Hmm I guess idiocy runs in the family.

"I mean that this twat," I said flicking my thumb in Fangs direction. "No offence killed her."

I watched as Fangs face went from a lovely tan to a deep shade of red.

"None taken." He scoffed standing up from the couch and started to pace back and forth between the couch and the coffee table. "Okay, I admit it was partly, and I emphasise the word partly, my fault. Besides, we are not completely sure that it's true."

"So she may still be alive?" sienna asked, hope visible in her shaky voice.

"There's a chance." Fang replied calmly from his standing position. I shot him a look to say "Don't get her hopes up."

"We will try to find her, but I cannot promise you anything." I said, reaching across the table and patted her hand in comfort. She was quiet for a moment, caught up in her thoughts before her eyes flicked up to min, a hint of fierceness reflecting in those green eyes I know oh to well.

"I want to help you find her. I'm coming."  
I waited silently, hoping she would start laughing and say she was just joking.

She didn't.

"Sienna-"I started before I was rudely interrupted by Fangs deep voice.

"Okay."

"Okay? What are you thinking? No. No freaking way is she coming with us." I jumped up off the couch and crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Excuse us." Fang politely said to a stunned looking sienna before not so politely pushing me out into the hallway.

"What's your deal, Max?"

I looked up at him shocked. "What's my deal? My deal is that you are willing to let this poor innocent girl come with us on a deathly journey to save Lissa, which in all honesty if her life wasn't in danger, I couldn't care less about. Do you not see the problem here?"

"What I see is a loving sister who wants to save her only sibling, breaking away from her comfort zone to help someone she cares about. Not many people have the heart to do that, and if you are willing to put yourself at risk for someone you love, then they have a right to." Fang replied sharply.

I snorted. "Not at her age! She doesn't even know the meaning of love yet."

"Oh, and you do?" He scoffed, making my blood boil.

"That's not the point."

"The point is you can't handle any kind of affection, whether it be you personally or a bystander. Unless it is causing immense pain, to you, it's as pointless as a screen door on a submarine."

"That is so not true! You are making me sound like a cold hearted bitch." I snapped. He crossed his arms and stared me down.

"I'm not making you sound like anything. I'm just telling the truth."

"Well then, it's nice to know what you really think of me. You know what? Why don't we stop all this constant bickering by splitting. You and sienna go find Lissa while ill go back to my normal life and forget all this has happened. " I started to walk away but was stopped by a firm and gripping my shoulder, turning me back to face an irritated fang.

"There you go again! Running away like always. When things get to tough for poor little Max, you run and hide."

I felt a fiery burn erupted inside of me. I yearned to punch Fang everywhere, just so he could feel the same pain he was causing me with all his snide comments.

"Sienna!" I growled, not breaking eye contact with Fang. She popped her head into the hallway and stood there unsure of what to say or do. "Yeah?"

"Get in the car. We are leaving now." I turned on my heel and angrily made my way towards the door and roughly swung it open, not bothering to close it after me.

"Is she always that angry?" I heard siennas distant voice flowing behind me.

"What can I say? I bring out the worst in her."

No freaking duh.

I hopped into the driver's seat and waited patiently for the others to follow. Fang took the front passenger seat while sienna took her place at the back. They both slammed their doors and I quickly backed out onto the road, heading no way in particular. As long as it preoccupying myself, it doesn't matter where we go.

"Where are we actually going?" Siennas quiet voice broke the silent trance that held us. We had been driving aimlessly for a while now, mostly just waiting for my anger to lower, but I know we didn't actually a have a single clue on what we were going to do.

"Yeah, Fang. Where are we going?" I asked harshly. He looked over at me from the passenger seat and sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe we should retrace her steps? See if there's a clue to where she disappeared?"

I barked a laugh. "Oh, good thinking Nancy Drew."

Fang glared angrily my way, obviously not amused by my joke. Whatevs, I thought it was funny.

"Maybe we should. I mean, she can't have disappeared without a trace." Sienna said, feeling uncomfortable with Fang and my constant battle of 'who is better than the other'.

Fang smiled slightly at sienna for taking his side before childishly sticking his tongue out at me.

"Whatever." I grumbled under my breath as I flicked the radio on before turning the car around and heading in the schools direction.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

I slammed the locker door shut and groaned in disgust.

"This is complete shit. I'm spending my Friday night looking for the one person I hate with absolute passion." I swung a quick glance at fang. "Well, one of the people I hate at least."

He got up off the ground from where he sat searching through a bunch of papers I threw at him from Lissa's locker.

He laughed "As to your usual productive Friday nights sitting on the couch watching gossip girl re-runs and stuffing your face with Pringles?"

I scowled. "Whatever." I sat down on the floor and started to rummage through her bag. "Besides, I've seen you watching along from behind the couch."

He froze. "I wasn't watching, I was just…curious to find why you enjoy it so much."

I laughed. "Right."

We sat in silence, the only noise coming from the shifting of papers and scuffling of throwing Lissa's things around.

Wow, I will credit Lissa for fitting so much stuff into a tiny bag. It really amazes me how she does that. Oh gosh, that's kind of sad it amazes me.

Lip-gloss.

I picked it up in my hands and chucked it down the hall. Whoops, how clumsy of me.

IPod.

Oh my, there it goes down the hallway.

Car keys.

I must have some kind of arm spasm going on.

Soon enough, a large pile of Lissa's things was building at the end of the hallway. I have no idea how that happened.

I reached into the now reasonably empty bag and pulled out…hello, Lissa's journal.

"Ooh! I found something!"

Fang looked up and quickly came to my side. Excitement fulfilled my body as I tried to pry open the book only to find it was locked.

"To add to the complication." I sighed dropping the book to the ground and throwing my head back against the lockers.

"Hmm." Fang reached down and picked up the book, looking at it in wonder.

"Can I have your hair pin?" he asked, taking me off guard. Flustered, I took the hair pin that held my fringe from falling in my eyes and handed it to his awaiting hand.

He fiddled with the lock of the diary, his face scrunched in concentration. My eyes widened in astonishment as I watched the lock click open.

"How?"

He shrugged nonchalantly "I do it with your diary all the time."

My breath caught in my throat as my face went a deep shade of red.

"You read my diary!" I shouted angrily. He just looked at me in amusement.

"Oh as if this is surprising to you."

My shoulders sagged in defeat. Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be that surprised, how else would he entertain himself for endless hours when I'm not around?

I flipped through the diary entries trying to find the latest date, hoping she may have written something a little bit helpful.

"Oh, I hate fang so much! He is so infuriating I just want to kill him. But my god his attractiveness really does make it hard to stay angry at him. It's like trying to stay angry at a dog …or a god." He said smugly, repeating one of my latest diary entries.

My body froze in shock, preventing me from moving any joints in my body. For example, my legs so I could run away from this incredibly horrific moment.

He shook with laughter while snatching the diary out of my hands.

"I hate you."

He caught me by surprise by pecking me softly on the cheek, making me instantly turn redder than I already was.

"I bet that changed your mind." He winked, before turning back hastily flicking through the pages. A small smile involuntarily spread across my face. Before he could see it I coughed loudly and hopped off the ground, pacing silently through the abandoned halls.

"Okay, I found the entry from today." Fang said breaking my swift pacing.

I gestured him to read it. He cleared his throat and began reading.

"_Dear diary today has been excruciating! I just don't understand. I'm the most popular girl in school, any guy would love to have me, but this new guy won't give me the time of day. It's like I'm invisible to him! I've never had this problem before; usually they are all falling at my feet. I guess he's the exception. My exception. _

_Well, soon to be I guess. I don't know how I'm suppose to"_

He finished. I looked at him waiting for him to continue, he just shook his head. I groaned loudly and dropped my head in my hands.

"Maybe it's done. Maybe she really has gone." I whispered quietly.

"I think she may have."

Just then Sienna ran into the room, puffing slightly. "Have you found anything?"

Fang and I shared a glance, unsure of how to tell her the bad news.

Here face fell, clearly understanding what was going on.

"We will keep trying." I said in my nicest tone, which I didn't actually believe I had.

She nodded solemnly, looking down at the ground to avoid our gaze.

"Wait one moment." Fang said grabbing both mine and Siennas hand. I started to question him but as soon as his eyes snapped shut we were plunged into darkness.

A feeling of suffocating took over my body as my tongue lolled to the back of my throat. The only thing I was truly aware of was the hand sitting tightly in mine. Just as quickly as it had happened, it had stopped. We were standing in the school hallway again, but it looked different, brighter, lighter and much, much cleaner.

"What just happened?" Sienna asked holding her chest tightly with her hands.

"We just disapperated."Fang replied calmly.

"But I thought you were human again?" I asked confused as to why he could do that.

"We have our powers an extra twenty-four hours after we complete our mission, you know, just to get it out of our system." He walked off casually down the hall, leaving me and Sienna to trail along behind, hurrying to keep up.

We followed quietly, twisting and turning around the corners blocking our path until we reached the principal's office, one of my most frequently visited places in this school.

He pushed the door open, allowing us to walk in before him. Just like a true gentleman…ha.

To be honest, I was expecting my school principal to be sitting in the ivory chair behind the large oak desk with a glare he so often wore. It wasn't.

"Hi, Fang, fancy seeing you here. How's human life treating you?" A young woman asked cheerily looking up from the papers sprawled across her desk.

"Pretty shit actually." He replied crossing his arms angrily over his chest.

She sighed and stood up casually. "What can I do for you?"

"What did you do with my sister?"Sienna yelled abruptly causing the woman's attention to fall upon her.

"What have we here?" she asked, quietly walking towards us looking at us hungrily.

"Keep your distance, Lena." Fang said sternly. Lena stopped, leaving a reasonable distance from us and returned her gaze back to Fang.

"Very well. I suppose these mortals are somewhat related to," she walked back behind her desk and picked up a file, quickly flipping through it "Lissa."

While Lena was distracted I quickly whispered to Fang, the burning question I was longing to ask. "Who is this woman?"

"Death." He replied returning his attention back to her.

Oh my gosh, I have literally stepped into deaths hands.

Shit.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

My mouth dropped open in fright and my body froze. I could feel my body sway slowly back and forth as the gripping fear took control of my senses.

At this very moment, I was actually talking to death. Speaking casual words to death. Asking for a bitch back. Having a conversation with death, a ghost (kind of) and a young girl.

I laughed.

How ridiculous does that sound? I mean sure, I should probably be fainting in fright but this sounds so, unrealistic and surreal that when I replay these thoughts in my head, I can't help but feel...stupid.

So there I was, standing in my schools principal's office with Casper the friendly ghost and death.

I laughed even harder.

"Max, stop laughing." Fang whispered angrily at me. But of course this only made me laugh even more. I threw my head back and laughed even harder till the tears started to brim my eyes. I started to clap like a retarded seal all the while being told to shut the hell up. I calmed down a little, trying desperately to gain control of my jagged breathing.

"I'm sorry but am I somewhat amusing to you?" Lena, or should I say "Death" asked in a polite manner. I felt Fang stiffen at my side but I ignored it.

"Um, no. I just laugh when I'm nervous...or in this case terrified. It doesn't really help in awkward situations. In fact it usually just kills the conversation." I froze as the words slipped out of my mouth. Oh my gosh redo, REDO!

"I-I mean it just brings on a dead silence." Gah! Slip up again. "And there I mean that I would rather have been in a massacre rather in those...situations." I looked down at my shoes "Like this for example." I mumbled to myself. Fang gave a shaky laugh. "Could you excuse us for a second?"

Lena gave a deathly glare before giving us a stiff nod. Fang grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me towards the door.

"We will be back in a moment." Fang added kindly to Sienna who shook silently in her spot.

I turned back towards Lena and without thinking said "Till death do us part." And threw a wink in her direction. Fang was not amused that he threw me into the hallway, not even caring if it hurt me. Bastard.

"What is wrong with you? Do you want to live?" Fang yelled loudly that it echoed throughout the halls. I flinched at his harsh tone but gained enough courage to fight back.

"I told you I'm not good in those kind of situations if you didn't already notice!"

"Did the thought of just staying quiet not enter your mind?"

"Oh, I am truly sorry I was dumb enough not to think that. How irrational of me to show any sort of emotion to standing in deaths opens arms." I scoffed.

"Well, Sienna seemed to know what not to do." He snapped.

"That's because she was so terrified that she was frozen in place! If I nudged her she probably would have fallen over!" I retorted.  
We both stood there angrily glaring at each other, our bodies were both shaking from our heated argument. I wasn't sure what to do now...it's getting kind of awkward just looking at each other.  
Especially when you're a teenage girl with a wild imagination...I could easily come up with a pretty erotic scenario. For example, we enter at this very moment, our heaving bodies radiating sexual tension between us. We continue to stare angrily into each other's eyes, but a different kind of anger, more like a lust. A small smile creeps onto Fangs stunning features as he snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me into him.  
I try to fight him off, but his hold is too strong. I keep struggling aggressively but it's no use. He grasps the back of my neck tightly, forcing me to look into his deep, dark, hypnotizing eyes. I stop struggling and stare intensely back into those dark eyes I love so much. My eyes slowly drag down to his luscious looking lips I so badly wanted to bite. The atmosphere intensifies as his lips crashed down on mine, embracing us in a heated kiss.  
I immediately kiss back with everything I have. My lust, passion, longing, anger but most importantly love. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself even closer till we were practically one body. His hands slowly trace down my back to rest on my waist. He tightens his grip and picks me up so my legs now entwined around his waist while in mid- kiss. He backs us up against the lockers and makes our kiss even deeper. I lightly trace his lips with my tongue as his hands roam my body.  
He breaks away from our kiss and starts to kiss my neck while softly mumbling my name.

"Max." He moaned between kisses. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Max?" He said more loudly. I opened my eyes to see a very confused Fang looking back at me. "Are you alright? You went off for a while there."

My cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment. I cleared my throat. "Fine. Just thinking about...dolphins." I pushed past him and walked back into the room, completely mortified of what I just did, well thought.

I took my place next to Sienna, but made sure to keep a bit of distance between Fang and I.

"Is everything sorted out then?" Lena asked in monotone. Fang and I both nodded our heads, both utterly confused for different reasons.

"Good. Now what exactly is this reason for your visit?" She asked sitting down at her desk. I opened my mouth to tell her but was cut off my Sienna. "I want my sister back." She cried, covering her mouth with wide eyes. Lena glanced in her direction and sighed.

"I would love to but it's impossible for me to do so."

"Why?" I asked curiously. She turned towards me and folded her hands neatly on her desk.

"How exactly did we end up in this situation may I ask?"

I frowned. "She fell in love with Fang. Which I don't see why." Fang rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and what did Fang gain in return?"

Suddenly it all clicked. Like one of those little light bulbs went off in my head. "He became human in return of Lissa's soul."

Lena nodded in confirmation. "Exactly, and the only way you can get her back is to swap her for another's soul. Do you have one handy?"

"Sure, take Max." Fang said pushing me towards her.

"What! No! Don't take me! I am way too young to die! Especially a virgin! Please don't kill me! I don't want to die!" I screamed as I fell to my knees and sobbed.

"Chill Max, I was joking." Fang sighed pulling me off the ground. I brushed myself off and quickly fixed my hair. "I know...I was joking too."

An awkward silence filled the room, making the already horrible situation even more uncomfortable. I was considering running out of there just to get away from the discomfited silence. I mean, will anyone really miss Lissa? I for one don't think so.

"I'll do it."

My head snapped up and flew to Fang who stood there casually like it was no biggy dying.

"What?" I asked a sense of nausea hitting me.

He turned towards me and gave a weak smile. "Well, it's not like I haven't been through it before. Besides, it was my fault in the first place; I may as well be the one to make this right."

I was so shocked I couldn't bring myself to form any words. He's giving up everything he worked for, and for Lissa? I guess I miss judged his compassion for others.

"Fabulous!" Lena said clapping her hands excitedly. "Well, there's no need explaining how this works since you know what happens. I guess now would be the time for last goodbyes." She said before walking out of the room to give us some privacy.

I bit my lip in angst. I can't believe this. He's about to die. Forever. If I were to reminisce right now, I just know I would look like a total bitch. Argument after argument, I just didn't think it would come to this.

"Max."

I turned around to face a sad expressed Fang looking back at me.

"Um well, I guess we had quite an interesting relationship. If you can even call it one. But I really am going to miss all our bickering. It was the best part of my day, well that and seeing you. I am really going to miss you, and even if our status is "just friends", I just wanted to let you know, to me, it was so much more." He gave me a weak smile before turning around to follow Lena. I watched in sorrow as he left the office, leaving me forever.

"Wait!" I shouted just as he went out the door. My shoulders sagged as I realised it was too late.

"What?"

I looked up to see his head poking out of the doorway; ha, he actually looked kind of cute right there. I didn't know what I wanted to say, I just didn't want to say goodbye now.

"Uh," I stammered. "I'll miss you."

He smiled once before turning back through the door. I felt a hand on my back and I looked down to see Sienna with small tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" I nodded weakly, not even daring to say anything just in case I break down.

Just then the door where Fang had disappeared through opened up to find a sullen looking Lissa make her way towards us.

"Lissie!" Sienna yelled bounding towards Lissa who instantly beamed at the sight of her little sister.

"I missed you so much!" she hugged her tightly, embracing every moment she had with her sister.

Lissa glanced up at me from her hug and to my surprise actually smiled.

"Thank you." She mouthed.

"That's okay." I mouthed back. But really, it wasn't. I just lost my best friend. Nothing was okay.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Right away...**_

After we left 'deaths' office, I drove the two girls' home in a hurry. All I wanted to do was go home, lie in my warm bed and stuff my face with chocolate chip cookies.

I am so predictable sometimes.

After around an hour of driving and catching up, I collapsed happily on my bed, loving the comfort it brought me. Although it would be much better if Fang was swivelling around on my desk chair annoying the crap out of me. You know, I never thought I would actually miss his constant joy of irritating me to the point of screaming.

I looked outside to find the sky darkening to a dark shade of, well, the darkest shade of black there is. My eyes flickered to the clock on my bedside table to find it was ten- thirty already. That's about the moment where tiredness had suffocated me. I pulled up the covers on my bed and hopped under them, snuggling in tight waiting for unconsciousness to pull me under.

_**Wow, saucy.**_

_**Hahaha that was so dumb! But really funny to write that, well, I guess you could put it as a sexual dream. I found it quite awkward, in fact, after it I wasn't sure what to do. I felt kind of awkward like...with myself? As if there were to different people in the room. **_

_**What the hell am I saying? Anyways, in case you guys don't pick up on it that is indeed the last chapter of Ghostly Pleasures...**_

_**Jokes! Not really. That would be a stupid ending; they hadn't even gotten together...Kind of. **_

_**Anyways, we are about to enter the 200 mark and it would be super duper awesome if you reviewed? Even if it's just like "Woo! Update!" Or "I like cats." **_

_**This would indeed make the update faster...**_

_**Dammit, I had something else to say but now all I can think about is cats. **_

_**Ah well, I'll think of it eventually. **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter twenty**_

It's funny to think that only a few days ago I was complaining endlessly about how terrible my life really was. But now? Well, I know I have taken it for granted. It's kind of like losing a part of your routine, you know? Like you have this certain roll going on and then it just disappears. As if it were nothing. Nothing but a mere distant memory you have lost your hold on.

I think that thought was quite deep if I do say so myself. I could easily have a career in writing poetry.

_**Roses are red **_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**My heart is broken**_

_**Because Fang is a poo. **_

What do you know? I think that is relatively good, especially for something thought up on the spot.

In fact, I quite like that. It's fairly wonderful really...

©Copy right MaxIndustries 2010.

...that's just for precautions.

Anyways, back to my grovelling of...well, you know who. Gah! I hate this. I feel like one of those stupid teenage girls who cry after being dumped repeatedly by jerks. These are the kind of things I laugh at. But it's happening to me. I hate Karma.

It's kind of weird isn't it? I mean Fang and I. We are so hot and cold. Like that song.

Because you're hot and you're cold, you're yes and your no, you're in and you're out, you're up and you're down. It's wrong and its right its black and its white we fight we break up we kiss we make up you, you don't really want to say no but you but you don't really want to go. It's like she literally wrote that about my life.

So there I was, lying in bed feeling sorry for myself while the rest of the world laughed at me. My only friend being my thoughts. And let me tell you they weren't the nicest of friends...

Just as my patheticness was about to tip over the edge my phone started vibrating on my desk. I shot up out of bed and reached over to grab it. Although the desk was a little out of my reach, I lunged forward, grabbing hold of my phone in one hand, and using the other to block my fall as I fell out of bed with a thud.

"Ouch" I mumbled rubbing my head. My head snapped up as I thought I heard a ghostly chuckle from somewhere inside my room, either that or my mind is playing tricks on me. Wouldn't be the first time that that's happened. I pushed that thought away and flipped open my phone to find eleven unread messages.

I sighed before opening the first message up; I bet they are all from Nudge chatting away so much that it had to be sent on eleven different text messages. Believe me, that's happened before.

_**Max! **_

_**Are you dead? **_

_**Xx N**_

I laughed. You could put it that way.

I skipped to the next message.

_**M-M-M-MAX! **_

_**Are you ignoring me? **_

_**Do we want a repeat of last time? **_

I shuddered. No thank you.

_**By the way, Iggy says if you don't talk to one of us in the next 24 hours, he will hold you personally responsible for his blindness. You know how long his grudges last.**_

I rolled my eyes at this threat. I can take Iggy no problem, like he doesn't already do that anyway.

_**Hey Max, we are all worried about you. **_

_**Did you like fall off the face of the earth or something? **_

_**Call me as soon as you get this.**_

_**Ella.**_

I kept going through the messages till every one of them had cleared. They had pretty much been the same as the first three messages. Not that I didn't appreciate my friends worries or anything I just don't think it was that necessary. Its sounds like I have been gone for ages when really it's only been like what? A day? I can take care of myself thank you very much.

Hmm, you know I never realised how comfortable the floor really is. I guess the carpet kind of adds to the softness of it hence making it comfy. Maybe I should sleep down here tonight. It wouldn't be that weird would it? Heck, my life has gone way far past the line of weird that nothing can compare to the weirdness of my life.  
Not even sleeping on the floor. I think that made sense... It's hard to tell when you have just woken up. God, I could be rambling on about anything and probably wouldn't remember any of it. You know what? I think this actually applies here.

I sat there absently talking to myself in my mind, chatting away like it was nothing. Like we were long lost buds catching up or something. Oh my god! I'm turning into my mother...

"Howdy." A low yet familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"BAH!" I jumped up in fright getting into a fighting position. Yup, I knew karate. I have a licence to kill.

"Chill Max, it's just me. " Fang threw his hands up in a defensive manner, calling truce so he wouldn't get hurt by my mad karate skills. I lowered my arms and controlled my breathing.

"Jesus, why must you always do that to me?" I asked panting a little, still a little shaken up.

"Because it's fun. Duh." He shrugged casually. I rolled my eyes and sat cross legged on the ground. The comfy ground.

"Wait, I thought you died!" I gasped pointing accusingly at him. He just laughed. "I did."

I shook my head. "No, you're still here."

He sighed, shaking his head at my stupidity. "Max, how long have you known me?"

I frowned. "Long enough." He just rolled his eyes and took a seat in front of me on the ground.

"Okay, but for that period of time, what have I been?"

I thought about it for a second. Umm, well there are many things he has been. Obnoxious, hot-headed, irritating, flirty, defensive...

"A ghost, Max!" He yelled in frustration making me jump a little. Ohhh right.

"But, I thought you like died, died. I mean you said goodbye and all those other things."

His face became impassive for a moment, making me feel a little uneasy. He hopped up off the ground and crossed to the other side of the room, putting distance between us.

"Actually, it's a funny story really." He murmured uncomfortably. I picked myself up off the ground and slowly walked towards him. "Why did you say goodbye Fang?" I said making my voice quite low and aggressive. He looked genuinely scared for his safety. Which I don't really see why since I can't actually physically hurt him.

"I just wanted to see you reaction." He shrugged lightly, looking away from my fuming glare.

You better run, Fang.

I grabbed my alarm clock off the table in a flourish and threw it at a shocked Fang. He dodged it quickly, his body turning into a blur.

"Shit Max! What is that for?" He yelled from behind me. I quickly turned on the spot and lunged at him. We both fell to the ground with a thud, me gaining control on top. I grabbed a book lying on the floor next to me. Huh? Twilight. Perfect.

"You selfish," I hit him with the book, "Ignorant," I hit him again, "Son," hit. "Of," hit. "A," hit. "Bitch!" hit. I screamed into his face he had shield with his hands.

"Max!" He yelled locking my wrists so I couldn't hit him. "What?" I growled angrily, fury burning inside of me.

"You hitting me doesn't affect me in any way I hope you realise." He said in a matter of fact tone. My breathing intensified as more anger built up inside of me. Really? You want to anger the beast even more?

"Max? What's going on in there?" My mum squeaked through the door. My eyes widened as I quickly scrambled off of fang and ran towards my door, shooting a last glance at fang. "Don't say a word." I growled at him. He nodded. I opened the door wide enough for my mother to walk in.

"Nothing, just watching a little television. I got a little into it that's all." I lied smoothly. She gave a me a strange look. "But Max, your television isn't even turned on." She pointed out raising an eyebrow.

Oh snap. "I turned it off before you came in." Woo! Nice save Max. I just hope she believes it.

"Right." She said before walking out, not fully convinced I was telling the truth. I let out a deep sigh, close call.

"You're mum is way too oblivious for her own good." Fang said coming up behind me.

"Yeah, I know."

"Seriously, you could be like five months pregnant and she wouldn't even notice."

"I know."

"You could tattoos and piercings all over your body and she wouldn't realise..."

"Yes! I get it Fang!" I yelled irritated. He shut up abruptly; scared I would do something irrational if he kept going. A silence fell upon us making the atmosphere rather uncomfortable.

"So um, we cool?" He asked hopeful breaking the tortured silence. I turned around to face him and tapped my chin in thought.

"No."

"Max!" He whined immaturely. "You are the most stubborn girl I have ever met!"

"You mustn't have met a lot of girls then." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He rolled his eyes just as my phone rang. I picked it up, my eyes not leaving Fang who stood there uncomfortably.

"Hello?"

"Oh my gosh Max you're alive! I can't believe you have been ignoring my calls! What kind of friend does that? Oh they found Lissa! She is a little shaken up but she came up with this crazy story that she was taken into some strange parallel universe just like our school but like a hell hole. Of course no one believed her since its Lissa. She even said you were there but that made it even more unbelievable since you guys are constantly at each other's throats." Nudge babbled all in one breath. She really does astound me sometimes.

"Okay, just...shush." I said getting impatient. She instantly shut up. "Now, what did you want to tell me?" There was silence on the other end of the line which scared me a little. When Nudge had the opportunity to talk she never shut up. "Nudge?"

"Sorry, you just told me to shush so I wasn't sure if I was allowed to talk." She said in a grumpy manner. I rolled my eyes. "Go on."

"Well, I just wanted to catch you up on everything that has happened, by the way, where have you been? You just like disappeared. So weird. But anyway, there's a party tonight at Sarah Greenwoods tonight. Are you in?" she asked hopefully.

Blah. I really don't like parties. But then again, why would I waste a Saturday night sitting at home instead of being a normal teenager and party till I throw up or do something terribly embarrassing that people will remember till the end of time? Gee, this is a tough decision.

"No."

"I won't take no for an answer." She grumbled.

"It's a shame, since that's the only answer you will get." I retorted. She sighed.

"Fine Max, I just really miss you..." she dragged off, trying to pull on my heart strings. I sighed, totally defeated. I didn't put up a fight okay? It's not because I'm weak.

"Fine! I'll go." She screamed into the phone, making me cringe away from the piercing noise.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll see you tonight!" She hung up. I couldn't help but giggle at how easily Nudge could become happy.

"A party?" Fang raised his eyebrows in question. I instantly shook my head, overseeing his curiosity.

"No, you are not invited." I said firmly. He just laughed.

"I don't need an invitation. I can just rock up and no one can stop me." He grinned evilly before disappearing from my sight.

Damn, have I mentioned before that I absolutely hate ghosts?

**I am so excited! 22 reviews for one chapter! I was like :O **

**I wonder why that hasn't happened before?...lazy. **

**I actually have to say that I'm not really a cat person either to those who said they liked dogs better. Cats are kind of bitchy. Don't get me wrong, I do love them! But dogs are just so darn cute and loyal. **

**I kind of liked those random reviews. It's so much funnier to read. It would totes make my day if someone said something really stupid like "Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?" **

**Ha, so going to be my next review. Lookout people. **

**Oh, also, someone was like the story was good till the last chapter. I have to agree with you. When I started that chapter I was like "shit, how the hell am I suppose to do this? What the hell did I get myself into?" And then I became sad because someone reviewed a way better idea. I was like darn it! Why are people so smart? Oh wait. It's fanfiction. **

**Anyway, I'm sorry I buried myself in a hole. Hopefully, that won't happen again. **

**Toodles!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter twenty-one_

So, here we are back to where it all started. Fang was back to being a ghost, and I was back to having the ability of seeing him. He spends his days trying to annoy me; I spend my days trying to ignore him. The world is back to the way it should be.

Besides knowing that at one point in time we had both confessed to liking each other. Well, in so many words. I myself came to the agreement of just forgetting what happened up until this moment. As if this whole thing never even happened.

Of course it is rather difficult to forget when the subject of the matter is constantly bringing it up. "So, Max," he said, currently sitting cross legged on my bed fiddling with my laptop, "Remember the time you confessed your undying love for me?"

I glowered. "Okay, first of all I never confessed my "undying love" for anyone, there is a difference," I held up my hand to silence him as he was about to argue, "and second of all I try not to."

I put on a smug look as he rolled his eyes and turned back to the laptop, clearly defeated.

I turned my attention back to my reflection through the mirror. Usually I wouldn't really care about whether I looked outstanding or not, but tonight is different. Tonight, I am leaving the old, weird and slightly insane Max behind.

As the super lame saying goes "Look out world! It's the new me!"

But there is no way in hell I will say that out loud.

"Max, you look amazing, now stop fussing over yourself and go get me a sandwich."

I took a deep, yet subtle breath trying desperately to control my anger. I must not freak out. Control your emotions. Just visualize tearing him apart, don't put that anger into actions.

I shook off the irritation that came from his comment and walked over to my desk, trying to find my lipstick through this all the crap lying around.

I really should clean up soon; I mean it is getting quite messy. Hmm maybe I'll get fang to do it. It's not like he has anything else to do. Speaking of, what is he doing?

I glanced over at him sitting on my bed, with a grin plastered to his face. Oh dear...

"Fang."

"Mmm?" He replied, eyes glued to the screen, not even bothering to look at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly. I 'm not sure if I really want to know what he is doing on my laptop.

He shrugged casually. "Just changing my relationship status on facebook."

I never knew how many questions one little sentence could possibly produce in my head.

Yet I decided to ask the most futile and obvious question that came to my mind.

"You have facebook?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah..."

"Since when?" I was completely dumbfounded. Why on earth would a ghost have facebook? Is that even legal?

"Since it was invented! I'm surprised you didn't know that...I mean we are friends on it."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I don't really go on it an awful lot. But I definitely would remember if I added him as a friend. Which I highly doubt I did.

"I don't remember adding you."

"Oh, you didn't. I hacked into your account and added myself." He said nonchalantly, as if it was normal to hack into someone's account and mess with their details.

I shook my head and sighed. "You're such a jerk."

He grinned widely and winked. "You love it."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, still trying to find my makeup.

That is until something struck me.

I shrieked as I swivelled on my heel till I was in front of Fang. He gave me an odd look.

"What do you mean, changing your relationship status? Changing it to what?"

His eyes flicked up to meet mine, an evil smile playing at his lips. The light illuminating from the computer screen added to the horror effect, I want to hide.

"To 'in a relationship with Max Ride'," he said shifting his position on the bed "I like the sound of that. It has a good ring to it."

My mouth dropped open in shock.

What?

What?

WHAT?

"Wha...sa...HUH?" my brain was completely smooshed by shock that I couldn't form any words.

Well, any smart words at least.

"We're not even dating let alone in a relationship!" I screamed, finally composing myself.

He just looked at me without expression. "That's not what facebook says..."

My fists clenched and unclenched as anger poured through my body. I am going to kill him.

"Wow, Max. You look kind of...heated."

I flung my hands up in the air and screamed. I need to get out of here. I grabbed my bag before quickly walking across the room to the window and sliding it open with ease. I silently climbed out of my window, and carefully stepped onto the vine covered arbour not far from my window. I hastily climbed down and jumped the few meters onto the supple green grass. I wiped myself off before making my way towards the back gate.

"Max! Where are you going?" I heard Fang yelling from my room. I turned around and threw him a glare. "Away from you!" I hissed back before running out of my garden and onto the lamp lit street.

I heard the music pounding loudly from what I assume would be the backyard, before I saw the house fall into sight. I guess I got the right address then. I kept walking along the footpath, following the sound of laughing and screams of joy until I rounded the corner to a large house. The gate leading to the back garden was open so I assumed I enter from that way.

I feel kind of naked walking in by myself. It feels as though it will turn into one of those horrible dreams where you walk into a crowded room and then when they take one look at you, they burst out laughing. Then you get really confused and looked down at yourself to find you are lacking in the clothing department. Of course you try to cover yourself up and that pitiful scream awakens you.

I actually haven't had that dream before...but I've seen it on movies. It's pretty cheesy if you ask me.

"Max! You're here! I thought you wouldn't even show up! Ooh I like your dress! Wait, you're wearing a dress? Wow, now I've seen everything! Oh my god why didn't you tell me you and that new kid were dating! I thought we were best friends?" Nudged gushed quickly in a breath.

"Okay Nudge...shut up." I said cutting her off. She stopped talking but tapped her foot impatiently.

"First, yes I am. Second...no comment. And third, how did you know about that?" I quietened my voice slightly, so no nosy by standers in ear shot could hear what we were saying.

She raised her eyebrows. "Facebook told me. Duh! You know, if you really didn't want anyone to know about you and the new kid, which by the way totally jealous, then you shouldn't have posted it on facebook."

I groaned and threw my head back. "He is so dead!" Well, deader than he already is at least.

Nudge just rolled her eyes at my pettiness. "Usually, when you are dating a boy, your suppose to like them back? Not threaten to kill him. And why you would want to hurt a pretty face like his I just don't understand."

I shook my head and sighed. Trust her to see past the dark traits he carries and focus mainly on how good-looking he is.

"I am completely parched. I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?" She asked edging her way inside. "Yes please!" I yelled before she disappeared into the sea of dancing bodies.

So, here I was. Standing in the garden as people around me danced, talked, or laughed.

Pretty much having a good time.

I feel like such a loser right now.

As I stood there thinking about how much this party is going to suck and constantly checking my watch to see if it was late enough to leave, which it wasn't by the way, I felt two strong hands pinch my waist while a dark voice whispered "boo" in my ear.

I squealed and jumped at the shock pumping through my body. Damn that was scary.

I'm not going to lie; I immediately thought it was Fang since it seemed like something he would do. So I guess you could understand how shocked I was when I saw Sam standing behind me.

"Oh, shit you scared me." I said smiling up at him, while my heart steadied itself to a normal pace.

He laughed softly at my reaction. "Sorry for startling you, but it was totally worth it."

I laughed along as well. What can I say? His laugh is contagious.

"So, what are you doing standing by yourself?" He asked as we stood there, just silently taking in our surroundings.

"Oh, well I was actually just waiting for someone...but they don't seem to be returning." I replied, scanning the backyard for a trace of Nudge.

He nodded. "Well, do you want some company?"

I looked up at him, slightly taken aback yet quite happy he asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

...

Okay, I think I am in trouble here. So, it turns out Sam is great company. We laughed, we talked, and we even flirted a little bit. When he asked me about the whole relationship thing I quickly denied everything. But now I am stuck in a very sticky situation. I bet you're thinking "why the hell are you complaining? You have two really cute boys right in the palm of your hand. Stop gloating woman!" But seriously. It just...sucks. I kind of like Sam. But then as much as I deny it, I kind of like Fang.

I just met Sam, but he's human. I have known Fang a lot longer, been with him from the very beginning, but he's a ghost.

It's a decision between reality, or the supernatural.

And I just don't know anymore.

**Ahhhh! **

**I am so upset!**

**Why? **

**Because I lost my Sims 3 game! Okay, that may have sounded rather nerdy but I'm pretty sure you would be upset if you lost the ability to make yourself and um Fang fall in love. **

**...**

**Awks.**

**I don't actually do that by the way...I was just joking. **

**Ahem. **

**Please don't kill me for adding Sam into this story. If it helps in any way, you know that Fax is sooo much better then...Well um mam? Or sax? **

**See, they don't even have a name for them because they suck that much. **

**So chill your beans.**

**Okay, I'm going to mourn over losing my game now...bye. **

**You can review if you'd like too. **

**In memory of mine and Fang's love...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Soz for lack of updates and this short chapter. I have no reason, just pure laziness: P Thanks for the reviews and stuff! This is dedicated to all of those that have reviewed Ghostly Pleasures ;)  
**

"Ommmmmmmmm" I hummed quietly, pinching my fingers together and crossing my legs uncomfortably. The stench of incense burnt my nose and started to make my eyes water. I thought meditating would be relaxing. Maybe I'm just not doing it right. Is there even a proper way to do it?

"Max, phone." my mother yelled from the kitchen. Oooh break time. Guess I'll just have to put the meditating off for a little while. Damn. I casually walked inside the house, not trying to seem so eager. I like getting phone calls. It makes me feel like a social butterfly.

I grabbed the phone off my mum who just rolled her eyes. I guess I didn't really disguise it well...

"Hello, Max speaking," I plopped myself on the kitchen stool.

"Hey sweetie." Sam's calm voice flowed through the phone like an electric current. Well, I guess electric currents don't actually flow. They're pretty intense I guess. I'd be surprised if you didn't get the picture.  
"Hey." I breathed lightly into the phone, suddenly falling into a lovely trance I so often get when I'm somewhat around Sam.

"How's your day been?"

I quickly grabbed onto the bench, careful not to fall off and hit myself into unconsciousness. "You know the usual. Birds singing, sun shining, same old same old." I smiled.

He laughed making my heart skip a beat. "Seriously? Mine too! I knew the first time I met you that I had made the right choice."

I laughed hesitantly. "Me too." _Lie!_ _You are such a liar! What kind of person denies the fact you did and still like some other boy, you just took the easier way out_. Ugh! I'm such a horrible person!  
_Pfft, yeah you are. _Maybe I am actually crazy after all?

"Well, I just wanted to call to hear your irresistible voice and see if you were okay," he sighed "but I have to leave to take my little sister to the movies. I miss you."

My heart deflated to the thought of him leaving. "Okay, enjoy yourself. I miss you too. Bye."  
I sighed and hung up the phone. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him giving up his Saturday night and spending it with his little sister at the movies. That is absolutely adorable.

I pulled myself up off the stool and slowly made my way up the staircase in a daze, gripping so tightly on the rail I was surprised it didn't mould my hand print into it. Despite these difficult situations I so often get put in, I am quite enjoying my life. Now that is quite impressive for a teenager. I walked into my room and softly closed the door behind me. Taking a running start, I jumped onto my bed and fell onto my back, eyes staring at the ceiling.

Blah!  
"Shit Fang, you scared the crap out of me!" His face hovered above me, grinning from ear to ear.  
"That is what I was aiming for," he laughed and sat down at the end of the bed, crossing his legs facing me. "So, why are you so happy? Finally got rid of that moustache lurking over your lip?"  
I glared at him, making him laugh deeply. "No, I do not have one therefore I can't get rid of it!" I screamed at him. He threw up his hands in surrender.

"Max, I was joking! Now, why are you so happy?"

I made my face blank. "Nothing, just happy it's Saturday."  
He raised his eyebrows, not believing my cover story. He sighed. "Sam called didn't he?"  
I got off my bed in anger. "That's none of your business!"  
He quickly followed my actions and stood up across from me, towering over as if I were a small child...or an ant.

"Pretty sure it is my business since I was a corner in this little love triangle of yours." He growled making a shape of an invisible triangle.

"What love triangle? That triangle is nonexistent! I chose Sam, best decision I have ever made."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't believe you. I know you know you made the wrong decision."  
I scoffed. "You know nothing. What Sam and I have is special. I chose him because I was more attracted to him!"  
He startled me by laughing, shaking his head in humour. "That's not true."  
I crossed my arms in anger. "I know it's true. That's good enough for me."

He took a small step closer but still keeping a distance. "I think you were just scared."  
"Pfft" I scoffed.  
"You were scared, I know you were," he took another small step forward "and what's in the middle of scared? Oh right, care. You still care for me." I laughed at his wittiness.  
"Um no."  
"Um yes." He replied in a menacing tone.  
"No." I said a little louder than before.  
"Yes." He said overpowering me with his rough voice. I'm not going to lie, it really scared me.  
"No!" I have to admit, I have actually forgotten what we were even talking about. But I just know I have to beat him.  
"Yes!" I said loudly, breathing heavily. He gazed at me, slowly walking closer towards me until he was right in front of my body, heat illuminating between us. He leaned in close to my face; my heart picked up and beat loudly against my chest. I involuntarily started to close my eyes and leaned forward with him. He dodged around my face and pressed against my ear.  
"Yes." He whispered and chuckled as he pulled away. I snapped my eyes open but saw no sign of anyone but myself in my bedroom. Gah, why must that always happen? Why can't I win for once in this game of love? _You have, Sam? Remember? _ I suddenly had a feeling of guilt as I was reminded of Sam. Truth is, he didn't even cross my mind. Have I made the wrong decision? Wait, why am I even considering that! Of course you made the right choice!  
Dammit. Gosh I hate life!

No, scratch that. I hate men!


	23. Chapter 23

**Um... hi. So a reviewer had this really great idea which I hope she/he didn't copyright...in my defence, I did ask but I never got a reply so... I'm actually kind of shattered I didn't even think of this idea myself, but ah well. Well, I hope you studmuffins enjoy this chapter. Like, seriously. Ooh make my day by saying the one random, completely made up thing you are not doing this weekend. **

**I am not...going out with harry potter. **

**He wont return my calls. **

Previously on ghostly Pleasure...

_So, everyone believes Max is crazy because she can see a ghost called Fang. Fangs mission is to annoy the crap out of Max until she falls for his charm and eventually loves him. In which, Fang will receive Maxs soul and become human. Throughout the story Max and Fang bicker in a flirtatious way ;) But then of course a twist happens. Maxs Enemy Lissa had fallen for Fang instead. Pfft that whore. Anyway, Fang became human and lissa went to hell (serves her right) but nether less, he's a dick. Max was outraged with this outcome and pretty much hated Fang more. Then Lissa's sister sienna was like 'I want my sister back, sad face ' so the crew all went to Hells office to swap Fangs life for Lissa's. Max became all depressed when she realised she actually liked Fang...his company of course ;). And then Fang popped up and was like "Hey! I'm not actually dead...well you know what I mean". Max was furious and pretty much shunned him. Somewhere in the story, Fang told Max about his death which happened to be on the titanic. Max started to date Sam but then Fang kissed her...I think? So now Max is all__confused and muddled up in her thoughts.  
Wow...I sure did make her life very eventful. _

**How did my life end up this way? Oh, right. It's me. Of course this happens. Society is probably like "Hey, we don't like you so...heres a bunch of tribulations you can sort out." Well, that's just plain horrible. **I sighed as I sat on the couch flipping through numerous channels, watching snippets of different shows fly bye. Blah, all these corny soap operas are sickening. I stopped on Days of our lives in wonder.  
"But I love you." Some plastic female confessed in a winy voice. The man took her hands in his and sighed. "I know, Anella. But, we cannot be together. It's forbidden." He stepped away and turned his back on her, clenching his fist in his mouth.  
'Anella' stepped forward towards him and wrapped her arms around him from the back. "Whatever is keeping us apart doesn't matter. We will be just like Romeo and Juliette, living in a world of forbidden love."  
The man shook his head sadly. "That isn't possible for us." The woman looked wounded, like she just got punched in the stomach. "Why Brad?" she wailed as tears started to stain her skin.  
"Don't cry Anella," I screamed. "It will ruin your makeup. Oh why can't they just be together!" I wailed, sitting on the edge of the couch, captured by this utterly stupid but strangely addicting show.  
"We cannot be together because...," Brad paused. I held my breath. Why Brad why!  
"You're my half sister." He blurted. Anella pulled away from him in disgust, as did I. That's it. I'm done. I jumped off the couch and felt outright disgusting at what I just watched.  
So, in order to keep my mind off...it. I decided to go for a jog. Get the stiff legs a workout. I wonder how far I can actually go with my fitness level. Well, this should be interesting.

After I geared up, tights and all. I hopped out the door and locked the house. Jumping up and down on the spot for warm ups, I slipped on my iPod for some moral support. I chose sixties classic and started to jog lightly down my street.  
The cool breeze fiddled with my hair as a bead of sweat formed across my brow. Beautiful coloured leaves swirled around me, as my ponytail swung about behind me. The sun had risen from behind the clouds, bringing a lovely day to be outside. Birds chirping happily, dogs barking and kids laughter filled the air.  
It was freaking horrible.  
No wonder I never ran before. My body felt heavy as my feet pretty much dragged me down the street. Pfft, I'm giving up. I came to an abrupt halt and slowly made my way to a bench, trying to catch my breath and cure my organs. I slumped down and groaned. I vow never to do this again, even if there were a fire.  
I pulled my head back and looked up at the almost cloudless sky. It was painted a lovely shade of blue which was an exquisite sight to look at when you feel so...eh. I closed my eyes and let the sun comfort me with its warmth. This only lasted a couple of seconds.

"Where'd my sun go?" I asked myself, of course receiving no answer. I opened my eyes and gasped, wobbling all over the bench.  
"I know I'm attractive but... wow, with your reaction apparently I more good looking then I thought."  
I redeemed myself and glared. "Actually, it was the complete opposite. Your horrible sight made me frightened." He gave me a fake laugh before sitting down next to me.  
"I must say Max, you did get pretty far. Wait, is that your house a few doors down?" he snickered at my glower. Just for the record, it wasn't. It was at least five blocks away. I know, that's pretty impressive.  
I sighed. "What are you doing here, Fang? The reason I went running was avoiding you and everyone else." His face flattened a bit, moving in a poignant expression. I felt kind of bad now...I'm sure that feeling will go away soon.  
He shrugged. "I don't know, I just felt really, really lonely." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not surprised."

We sat in silence for a while, saying nothing. I thought it was quite uncomfortable so I started to swing my legs back and forth in an uneven beat.  
I believe Fang felt my awkwardness so he casually brought in a conversation.  
"It's quite a nice day isn't it?" he smiled looking around the park we were currently sitting in.  
"Yeah," I paused, I small smile came onto my lips. "But then you got here, so."  
he gave me a offended look and he punches me in the arm. I cried out in pain and rubbed my shoulder.  
"Bully." I mumbled loud enough for Fang to hear.  
He smiled. "Well, you know that saying. If a boy is mean to a girl, it means he likes her." He winked. My face flushed and I swallowed hard. I gave a little cough. I looked around the park and grinned. "Race ya to the swings?"  
His eyes brightened and nodded enthusiastically. "On the count of three," he looked at me and grinned. "One," he took a pause before sprinting towards the swings. "You said three!" I yelled running after him. He laughed hysterically as he ran. Sadly, he already beat me, taking the good swing. I came to a stop and crossed my arms in a sooky way.  
"Now come on, Max. We both knew I would win." I grimaced at him which made him more amused. A small smile crept onto my face. "Yeah you're right. I shouldn't be a sore loser." I walked over to the swing he was sitting in with a very proud look on his face. I grabbed onto the two chains holding the swing in a very type grip. Fang looked quite confused as to what I was up to. Unlike he did, I actually counted to three before I jumped and swung myself round in the air, landing with a thud on his lap.  
He grunted which made me laugh with humour, which did not impress Fang one bit.  
"That was uncalled for."  
"You're uncalled for." I said with a smug face, that's right, I won. I pushed my feet against the ground and started swinging us back and forth, dragging my feet through the ground filled with tanbark.  
I sighed deeply, catching Fangs attention. "What are you thinking about?"  
I looked down at my hands and started to fiddle with my fingers. "I think I may have to break up with Sam."  
I was shocked to find that Fang wasn't being a smartarse like usual. "Why's that?" he asked with actual concern.  
"I don't know. I just, he deserves better than me. I mean, sometimes, when I'm with him, I see myself with someone else and it makes me...happier. I feel awful when I see his smile. Because, it looks so legit. Whereas mine," I sighed. "Isn't."  
I noticed Fang bobbing his head in understanding. "Well," he said in a soft tone. "It seems to me that, you must like this 'other guy'. Because, If you truly loved Sam...You wouldn't even consider the other guy." Wow, Fangs words of wisdom were actually helpful. I sighed again.  
"So," Fang started, you could hear a smile forming on his lips without looking. "Who's this, 'other guy'?" I rolled my eyes, deciding to have some fun with him. "Oh, I think you might have seen him around school. He's a bit of a dick really. Massive ego."  
I turned my head to the side to see his expression. He raised his eyebrows. "Is he good looking?" I tilted my head in wonder. "He definitely thinks he is I'll tell you that."  
He grinned."I take that as a yes."  
I snorted. "As if."  
I became startled when he reached up and held my chin in his hand, slowly pulling my face towards his. I grabbed onto the chains tighter as he pressed his lips firmly against mine in a slow movement, making me smile like I never had in my life.

Strangers POV  
I took a deep breath in and let the sweet, sweet smoke inhale my lungs. People have told me to quit, screw them in my opinion. They don't know what they are missing out on. I was standing outside in the alleyway between blockbuster and Woolworth. Kind of seedy choice I know, not very original either...but you know, usually the un-original ones work best from experience. I let my eyes follow a girl about the age of seventeen...maybe eighteen as she ran past me, jogging in an uneven movement.  
I've chosen my victim.  
I chucked the cigarette to the ground and squished it, carefully moving my body into the shadows.

We sat on the swings for a while, Fang talking to me. Me talking to...no one. How odd that must look. I searched the perimeter park to see if anyone was watching. There was an old couple sitting on a bench together, holding each other's hands with their backs to us.  
There were a couple of people jogging but they were to preoccupied to lay eyes on a insane girl.  
It became dark quite quickly, the sun setting behind our eyes in a quick motion. We decided it was time to go back now, so we strolled down the street hand in hand.  
"This must look insanely weird." I muttered as a couple of people walked past most likely heading to the club down the street.  
"Well, at least I'm not the crazy one." He said proudly. I punched him in the arm which he reacted with a flinch. "That was mean." He whined.  
"You're mean" I shot back. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "Really? Are starting this again?"  
I was about to answer when I was ripped out of Fangs grasp and pulled into a dark alleyway.  
A dark, dirty, unbelievably smelly alleyway. I was thrown roughly against the wall with a force so thick I almost fell. A middle age man stepped out of the shadows with a grin spread across his face. This by the way didn't fit his face at all. He looked me up and down as he slowly strolled towards me.  
"I've been waiting for you for over an hour now." His raspy voice, I assume from too much smoking croaked. I stood completely still, way too scared to move a muscle. I looked to my side where Fang was standing quietly next to me. "Distract him." he said angrily.  
"Well, here I am." I laughed nervously, pressing my back as far as I could against the wall.  
He kept coming closer very slowly. "And at very good timing. I'm feeling particularly...restless today."  
My eyes widened in fright. I started to stutter. "W-well when I-I'm restless I usually go for a run or something. You know, to clear the mind."  
He smirked. "I know you do." His voice was eerie, making my finger twitch rapidly.  
I looked behind him to see Fang standing behind him with a horrendous look on his face.  
"Come here girlie, I'll show you how the real men roll." He smirked grabbing me by the waist and pulling me in to him. I struggled fiercely, slapping and punching him as much as I could, but I was no match for him. Damn these skinny, unmuscular, dainty arms! Suddenly, he crumbled in my arms, falling to the ground in a hush.

Fang was absolutely fuming; I'm surprised no smoke came out of his ears. He kicked the man in the stomach, making the man cry out in pain as he continuously beat him up.  
"Dude, stop it! I won't touch her I swear! She's yours! Just stop-oof" he groaned as a large blow went to his chest.  
"Wait!" I shouted at Fang, Putting my hands up in the air to signal him to stop. He looked at me in shock as if saying "What the hell, let me beat this guy to shit."  
The man shook slightly while gaining control of his breathing.  
"Thank you so much sweetheart," he said to me, pain in his voice. "I was almost certain he," he thrust his thumb at Fang, "was going to kill me."  
"Well, you do deserve it." He spat. My mouth dropped open as my eyes widened. But...he could... he said...huh! I bent down to the man on the ground, still completely horrified of him. Fang started to pull me back but I signalled him to wait.  
"You can see him?" I asked softly, with a hint of hate in my voice, just letting him know I don't like him. The man looked horribly confused. "Of course I can! He's standing right there! And if I knew he was behind me I would have kicked his arse." Pfft. I looked up Fang who was just as shocked as I was.

He's human?


	24. Chapter 24

You know that moment in life when you are just so utterly shocked that your body becomes still and lifeless?  
Well, that situation isn't occurring to me. I was in full burning with adrenaline pumping erratically mode. But what to do with it?  
I looked down at the men lying on the concrete floor in heap, dry blood forming on the faces as well as some nasty looking bruises. Then my eyes turned up to Fang who was so caught up with himself seeing as at the present time he may or may not be human.

I quickly strolled up in front of him, standing directly under his vision. He looked up from his hands and started to speak.  
"What the d-"he started until the full impact of my rather accurate and intense punch collided with his bewildered face. He stumbled back a few steps cupping his hands around his nose.  
"What the hell was that for?" he yelled breathless into my face.  
I gasped inwardly. "Did you feel that?" He gave me an are-you-actually-that-stupid look.  
"Of course I did! You punched me in the face! No one alive wouldn't feel that!"  
I cocked my eyebrow. Come on now, you can do it….His eyes widened. There we go.  
"I forgot how excruciating pain was." He carefully wiped the inch of blood from under his nose.  
Well what do you know that punch was rather excellent.  
I wonder how this had happened. I mean, there are always those rare moments where he has become human….mainly for the bad reasons. But I wonder what is so different about this time.  
I felt a strong vibration in my left pocket. I hastily stuffed my hand in my pocket and grabbed my phone, flipping it open.  
"Hello?"  
"Max? Where are you?" My mum rushed her words, obviously frightened of my safety. I do not blame her.  
"I'm fine mum; I'm just walking home now. I'll be ten minutes or so."  
I heard her suck in a deep breath. "Ten minutes? Its already getting dark and all the rapists are coming out of their rape dungeons." I laughed.  
"Gee mum, where did you get that from?"  
There was a small silence. "I heard a teenager talking about it at the supermarket. But that isn't the point! You're not safe out there alone by yourself."  
I quickly glanced over at fang and smiled. "It's alright mum, I'm not alone. I have a friend with me."

- -Page Break - -

"Hmmm I don't know about this, Max," Fang looked up at the house with a nervous matter "I mean, it's not every day a teenage girl comes home with a random boy who has been living in her room for quite a long time."  
I slammed the door shut and laughed. "Well obviously we are going to leave that bit out. We will just say you're from school. Easy as pie." I grinned.  
"I feel as though I am a pie...about to be eaten alive."  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed his forearm. "Come on you wimp."

We strolled into the kitchen cautiously, I know I felt so calm about it before but I really didn't want to look so forceful and hasty. I stopped both Fang and I when we reached a safe distance, far enough for her to meet Fang, showing he is polite and respectful...and also because the knives are rather close to her reach.  
We watched silently as she peeled the potatoes in an orderly fashion, just swiping away. I cleared my throat loudly. "Ahem."  
Her head snapped up as an impassive expression foiled across her face. She scrutinized Fang all over before a welcoming smile flittered onto her face. She quickly wiped her hands on the tea towel which was lazily sitting on the bench next to her. A sigh of relief fell through me as she walked over to Fang and shook his hand happily, obviously approving of him already. Little did she know of the things he had said about her when he was just a ghost...maybe we will just leave those little conversation clips out for the time being.  
"Hi, I'm Val. Maxs' mum, obviously." She said fluently with a smile "You must be Maxs' friend..?"  
"Fang." He answered politely, acting just as assured but obviously still very anxious.  
"That's a strange name, no doubt has a story behind it." She moved away from us and back to her beloved potatoes.  
Fang chuckled awkwardly "Of course." I nudged him softly, trying to communicate to be more relaxed and less edgy.  
"Well, I'm sure we will hear all about it at dinner tonight." She smiled and sent her concentration back on her food.  
I looked over at Fang who seemed to be utterly confused. I grabbed his arm and we walked up the stairs, just like any other day but this time without a ghoul beside me.  
"So I'm staying for diner now?" he asked sceptically. I looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "Well, where else were you going to go?"  
He thought for a moment, trying to come up with something no doubt witty and somewhat as a good comeback. "You're such a smartarse." He finally gave up with. I grinned and pushed in front of him to open the bedroom door. We walked in and I flung myself on the bed in a heap. Fang however, stayed at the doorway looking around. I propped myself up on my elbows. "Whatcha doing?" I asked suspiciously. He just ignored my question and kept analysing.  
"So," he started, slowly nodding his head a 'cool' kind of manner "this is your room eh?" I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow close to my body at him. "You're such a loser." I shook my head smiling.

He smirked as he walked over to my bed and sank down beside me. I sighed and lay on my back looking up at the ceiling, from the movement of the bed I assume Fang did the same.  
"So, how does it feel to be human?" I said without thinking. I felt his stupid snicker next to me but I dare not to look. My cheeks started to tinge red. "Oh you know what I meant! Let me rephrase that, how does it feel for you to be human?" he chuckled quietly before moving into a deep thought.  
"I don't know really, it doesn't seem any different."  
A quick grin flashed across my face before I twisted myself up and punched in the stomach. He grunted and curled up instinctively. I laughed as I fell back down to my original position.  
"Well, the pain is definitely more affective now then it was back then."  
I sighed. "I hope this transformation doesn't bring any sort of, I don't know, wounds and scars from horrific events taken place in the near future."  
"Max." Fang asked quietly.  
"Yeah?" I rolled my head to the side to see him gazing at the ceiling.  
He smiled. "When do our lives ever not involve some sort of hurt and danger?"  
I pulled my head back into place and smiled to myself.  
"True."

_**Ah my gosh totally freaked out, almost lost most of this and really couldn't be bothered rewriting it , but luckily I found it! Obviously...**_  
_**I'm really not surprised if you are disappointed with this chapter...maybe even the story since it's all over the place but to that I do apologize.**_  
_**I hope you may have somewhat liked it.**_  
_**I'm not going to blame this most likely terrible chapter on the fact it is almost one am...but, just take that into consideration :)**_

_**Ha, lols.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! And I have no excuses for this! Well, except exams. But I am officially on holidays so I can update more for you dedicated readers!  
Again, so sorry!  
I hope this long as wait for updating doesn't stop you from reviewing, I lose faith in this story if I get no feedback on how to make changes or new ideas that you would like to throw Max and Fang into more adventures and dangers!  
Ok, on with the story!**

It had become winter which seemed to come so, so quickly. It's not my favourite time of year, but it can be really beautiful...sometimes.  
I'm standing at my locker, fiddling through it trying to avoid going out into the cold, frigid air. The hallways were emptying; no doubt I could be locked in here if I don't move any faster. I hardly like staying here for six hours, there is no way I will be staying here over night.  
I sighed and closed my locker door, slowly walking to the double door leading me into horrific cold and no doubly wet clothes and messy rain swept hair. I pulled my lame Eskimo looking jacket tightly around me, and scuttled out into the rain. I could feel my cheeks become painful and hot as the coldness bit my face in taunt. What seemed like perpetuity, I finally reached the front door of my car, and making me feel ever so grateful I actually took gym and had the stamina to run far enough. I fiddled through my pockets, searching for my car keys.

My heart started to pound when I realised my car keys weren't in my pocket. I'm quite ashamed to say I actually did start to cry...although; it was hard to tell since the rain was running down my face as well.  
I leaned against the door and I looked up into the sky in anger. "Are you happy now?" I screamed to no one in particular, just taking my frustration out to the world.  
"Does my misery make you happy?"  
I was suddenly pushed forward, stumbling slightly away from the car. I whisked around and found Fang grinning happily in the front seat.  
"Very much so." he snickered.  
I pursed my lips in ager. "Out of the driver's seat now. I'm driving."  
He sighed. "Well, seeing as you are so irritated at the moment, I think its best that I drive so, you know, we actually live?"  
He saw the heat in my face and shut the door hastily. I took a deep breath to calm myself down before walking to the other side of the car and clambered into the passenger's seat.  
Shutting the door behind me, I reached over and turned the heater on while holding my hair in front of it, hoping it will dry before I get home.  
"You know what I've been thinking, Max?"  
I looked over at Fang through the curtain of my hair. "Absolutely nothing."  
He looked over at me with a solid glare. "Oh you are so funny!" He sighed before continuing.  
"Do you find it strange that nothing has happened?"  
I pulled my eyebrows down in confusion. "How do you mean?"  
"Well, nothing life threatening and baffling dilemmas have happened in a while."  
I looked over at him in confusion."Well, I don't know about you but I find that as a total blessing."  
He rolled his eyes. "Of course it's brilliant, but, I just find it weird you know? I have a feeling something bad may happen soon."  
Now I rolled my eyes. "Need I remind you that you also thought a brothel was some kind of soup."

He pursed his lips. "We made a promise we would never speak of that again."  
I laughed. "Come on, it was pretty funny."  
"Yes, I realised that when you laughed hysterically throughout the week."  
I grinned up at him and let out a small chuckle.  
"Please don't start again!" He begged quietly. My shoulders slumped forward. God damn, now I feel bad, I hate it when he does that.  
"Well then, if you really feel like something is going to happen, what do you propose we do?"  
I watched as he thought for a moment, scrunching up his face in contemplation. "I'm not really sure, I guess the only thing we can do is watch our backs. He shrugged.  
I bit my lip and slipped deeper into my chair, trying to slip away from this discussion of potential danger. "Please, can we just end this conversation? I don't want to talk about this. At all."  
"But Max, we need to talk about this just in case something may happ-"  
"Nothing is going to happen," I cut in, overshadowing his voice," end of story."  
He shook his head. "Whatever Max." He pierced his eyes on the road, avoiding me just as much as I was avoiding him. No one spoke as we drove down the road, the rain hitting the car like thunder.

It was a long drive home.

As soon as we reached the drive way I swung my bag over my shoulder and fumbled out of the car, quickly trying to avoid the rain I rushed to the door and swung it open, slamming it behind me.  
I walked over to the kitchen and dropped my bag on the kitchen chair. "Hi mum, I'm home."  
She walked into the kitchen with a bundle of sheets in her arms. "How was school?"  
I started to walk up the stairs leading to my room. "Tiring, I'm going to take a nap."  
She smiled and nodded her head before walking towards the linen closet.  
I slowly sauntered up the stairs before opening the door to my room. I swung the door open and collapsed onto my bed. Sighing happily as my eyes began to close. 

My eyes fluttered open when there was a soft tap at my closed window. I rolled off of the bed and walked over to the window. Standing there was Fang being hit with the rain. He silently made the words of 'please let me in'. I looked down at him before pulling the curtain over the window. I walked away from the window and sat down on my computer seat, facing the window in humour.

"Max! Please let me in!" he whimpered.  
"No! This is revenge from today."  
"Damn, this is a fantastic time to be human again." He mumbled. I smiled.  
I sighed and hopped off the chair walking over to the chair. I polled the curtain back and opened the window with ease. Fang stumbled his way into the room, dripping water all over my carpet. Dammit.  
I sighed and grabbed a towel, handing it to fang while creating a distance between us.  
"Thank you." He took the towel and grinned. He shook his hair in front of my face, his hair spraying water all over me.  
"Fang!" I squealed defending myself with my hands. He laughed at me in amusement which annoyingly made me crack a smile.  
"You're so mean." I lowered my hands and tried very hard to glare at him which made him laugh even more. I huffed and turned away but was pulled back by his strong and sturdy arm.  
"Oh I'm sorry Max," he pulled me in closer "But you know what they say, when boys are mean to girls, it means they like you." He winked to which I raised my eyebrows.  
"How old are you? That saying is for children."  
"It has exceptions." He pulled me closer and tilted his head towards my lips. I did the same. Our lips were almost touching when there was a loud bang and the shattering of my window. We both jumped apart from one another and our eyes flickered to the window.  
Hmm, I guess Fang was right.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ahoy. How nice it is to see you all once again. So sorry about the proceeding of the story, besides my laziness year 12 is really hard: ( I took a quick look over the last chapter and I apologize dearly for my many spelling errors. I was pretty much pissing myself laughing at them. Seeing as I wrote this months ago… I have no clue where I was going with it so…it will be a surprise as I write! **

I immediately jumped away from the window, a shocking feeling pulsing through my body.

"Um, Max what are you doing?"

I had flung my body onto the floor and started patting the carpet throughout the room, crawling in a continuous circle.

"I am trying to find a rock or a brick. You know, like in those movies where a brick is thrown through the window and there is a note attached to it with a threatening letter?" I spoke as I continued on with my crawling. I was suddenly heaved up off the ground and put flat back on my feet. "Yes, I am aware of what you are getting at. But, we are not in a movie are we?" I looked down at my feet feeling my face become warmer by every second. "Well, no." Fang rolled his eyes in a way I immediately wanted to slap him from behind his head. "May I suggest we actually look out the window then?"

I looked up from the ground and pursed my lips. "Well, they would be gone by now wouldn't they!" I'm not entirely sure why I have somewhat become a little angry with him. I assume fear has control of my emotions. Even with this anger he didn't seem frazzled by it at all. He stepped towards me and took hold of my shoulders in a tight grasp. "Please be quiet, Max. I don't want to be kicked out by your mum." I raised my eyebrows as a mischief grin spread across my face. "MU-"I started to shout but his hand quickly covered my mouth turning it into a muffled tone. He shook his head "Gosh you are such a bitch sometimes."

I shrugged. "What can I say; it's part of my charm." He rolled his eyes and made his way to the window, looking down below in the darkening sky. There was a small tap on my door before it started to screech its way open. "Max, what's going on?" I panicked. My mother can't see Fang in here! Not only will I die of humiliation but be grounded for being roommates with a young male. We all know how parents are with the opposite sex right? My eyes flickered between the crack of the door to Fang who was shocked sitting on the window sill. I bit my lip before hastily pushing Fang out the window, hearing a loud thud and a muffle of cries from the impact. I quickly slammed the curtains from the window shut and turned towards the door. "Come in."

My mother walked in curiously, her eyes darting across the room in total suspicion. "I thought I heard talking in here." She raised her eyebrows curiously. I stuttered. "Oh I was just watching the TV," I said as we both looked over at the turned off television. Oh shit. "I just turned it off before you came in of course." I laughed nervously hoping to dear god she would buy this.  
"Right, then. Well, now I'm up here I might as well tell you that Kirsten is coming over tomorrow." I grinned. Kirsten is my mother's sister. She is absolutely incredible and we get along as if we were sisters ourselves. Well, ones that like each other and get along minus the fighting. "Great!" I said a little too enthusiastically. She just smiled before turning out into the hallway. "Be nice." She said with a hard stare, taking my enthusiastic reaction as sarcastic. What is she talking about? I'm always nice.

"Well being nice is going to be difficult for you then," Fang grumbled as he pulled himself over the window frame and collapse on the floor. "Why must you be so pushy?" I just rolled my eyes. I see what you did there. "Even in times of crisis you still seem to make a joke of it." He grinned "and that's why you love me." My face burned no doubt to the deep shade of crimson, "I never said that." My reaction was so quick even I felt suspicious of myself. He just rolled his eyes "right."

The next morning I awoke to the sun shining through my now shattered window. No wonder it was a bit chilly last night. I sighed to myself, inevitably happy that there was no school today. Hopefully today will just be normal and whatever happened last night was just an accident from the kids next door…or you know, like a bird. I moved my head towards the bedside table and picked up my phone, checking the time. Nine? Pshh go back to sleep. I rolled over onto my side and pulled the covers up over my exposed skin.

"Morning Max." I opened my eyes to find Fang lying next to me under the covers, a small grin on his face. I smiled. "Morning." I closed my eyes happily again and sighed. Wait what? My eyes widened and I stumbled out of my bed hastily. "Fang!" My face was fuming with anger to which he just kept smiling. "Yes?" I quickly grabbed the covers off the bed and tucked them around my body. I know it wasn't as if I was naked but, you know, everyone in the movies does it. He however had somehow lost his shirt during the night. Dammit. "Where is your shirt?" my tone had lessened, now becoming a more curious tone of voice. He cocked his head to the side. "You mean, you don't remember anything from last night?" My whole body froze. Oh dear god what did I do? "What are you talking about? We didn't do it did we? Oh god oh god..."I started to pace up and down the room, my hands using their coldness to calm down my burning cheeks. To my surprise Fang was laughing. I shot him a glare as he got out of my bed and threw on his shirt. "No, Max. Of course we didn't. I was just joking. Oh god your facial expression was absolutely priceless." I ran over to him and constantly threw hits in his direction to which he tried to shield himself. "You arsehole! Why would you do that to me?" I grew tired so I had paused with my punching. I'll get him later. "For the hilarity of course." Now I rolled my eyes.

I heard the downstairs front door open and a loud greeting no doubt from Kirsten. Oh Yay! I quickly stripped off my pjs and threw on some random clothes lying on the ground. It wasn't until I was fully dressed that I just stripped in front of him. I looked over to where he was leaning against the wall, arms and legs slightly crossed. He opened his mouth to say some witty remark but I held up my hand. "Don't say a word." He threw up his hands in defeat before I left him on his own.

"Kirsten!" I in great shame squealed. Gosh I sound like such a girl. Kirsten grinned "Hey max!" she grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug, making my body ache slightly from the tightness. "How are you?" she said happily. "Not too bad thanks, maybe a little bruised from that hug but otherwise I'm good." She laughed in delight. I looked just behind her where a tall man was standing with a smirk on his face. Huh, I wasn't told she was bringing her boyfriend. Well, I don't want to be rude. I struck my hand out towards him in a friendly manner. "If you haven't already figured it out, I'm Max." I was quite shocked to find him staring at me in fear. Geez, well I didn't really get time to do makeup and my hair but even I think that's rude. I looked over at Kirsten to find the same emotion playing on her face. "Max, who are you talking to?" my mother asked. I looked at her confused. "The man standing next to Kirsten of course." My mother shot a glance at Kirsten before turning to me. "Uh max," she began in a worried tone "It's only Kirsten, there's no one else here but us."  
Wait, what?


	27. Chapter 27

"Uh...I…I", I stammered anxiously as all three of them looked at me, each holding a different look of expression. I became consciously aware of the presumed male ghost walking directly towards me, holding no such thought of personal space. He picked up his long pale finger and brushed my left cheek, a trail of coldness lingered from his touch upon my skin. My body stiffened as his hands moved down my neck. He slid his hand behind my neck, not needing to hold a grip seeing as my body was frigid on its own. His face was now inches from mine, making me terribly uncomfortable but I had no sense of bodily control.  
I watched as he parted his lips and...I gasped.  
My eyes blinked rapidly in defence as I stumbled backwards. He just blew in my face, who does that!  
"Max, are you ok?" my mum reached out a hand to steady me but I waved her off. "A fly just got a bit too close for comfort," I said ominously as I glared at him. Despite the shock he showed, he stifled a laugh. Are all ghosts this annoying? "I have bug spray in my room, I'll go get it. To make sure those pests stay out of my way." I scowled before running up the stairs into my room.  
"I think she has watches too much t.v" I heard my mother whisper to Kirsten. I groaned inwardly. I wish!

I closed the door silently behind me and turned around, not at startled to see Fang glaring at me. I ignored it. "You saw him too, right?" he nodded his head stiffly. "So I'm not crazy"  
"No, no, you still are." I slumped my shoulders and sat on the ground, my head falling into my hands.  
"Oh god, one of them is enough!"  
"Thanks." Fang grumbled before sitting down beside me. I looked up from my hands.  
"What?" I questioned but of course, it was only answered with a shrug.  
"Seriously what? Tell me!"  
He looked away from me and mumbled of what I heard "too close." I stifled a laugh. "Are you actually jealous?"  
"He just got a little too close to you…"  
"He blew in my face." I pointed out. He laughed lightly. "I know, it was pretty hilarious." I rolled my eyes and gave him a pathetic push in the arm. "Don't worry; you're the only soulless male for me." He gave me a stern look which I ignored. "I know if he ever touched me you would say 'over my dead body!' or 'I'm going to kill you!'" I laughed to myself.  
He groaned. "Wow. Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble however those do not apply seeing as I am once again human. Now you just look like a fool." I pouted, truly offended. "You know, for someone who died in a time where manners were compulsory, you sure do lack them."  
"I guess you have rubbed off on me." He quipped. I huffed and crossed my arms tightly, I never get to win.

There was a tap on the door and Kirsten slipped into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Max, I know-"she stopped as she turned around and noticed Fang sitting closely next to me. "Max, who is this?"  
"Uh…who?" I said playing dumb. As silly as it sounded, it was also the easiest way out. "Max, I'm not invisible." Fang whispered. "Would you shush." I responded.  
Kirsten put her hands up in surrender. "You know what, don't worry about it. I came up here to talk to you about downstairs." Fang and I exchanged looks. "Yeah, those damn bugs. Must be because of the weather." I felt like such a tool, I knew she knew, she knew I knew, I was just making it complicated.  
Fang rubbed his eyes with his hands "Good god…"  
"Really Max, I know you can see him as well. Please spare us this nonsense." I sighed. "Fine."  
She sighed and sat down on my bed. "I knew this would happen, I should have kept a better eye on you."  
"Looks like someone already has." A low voice spoke up from behind us. Startled, I turned around and found him sitting on my bed. "That one there is her ghost." He spoke towards Kirsten, nodding at Fang.  
"No, other humans can see him too." I spoke directly to him cautiously.  
"That may be, but he still has the low spiritual level and restless eyes. That and I doubt any living human would show so much dark characteristics."My eyebrows drew together "huh?" his lips formed a straight line. "Haven't you have heard the stereotypical black and white colouring of ghosts?" he pointed to himself and then to Fang. I looked him up and down. It was true, his hair was blonde enough to be considered almost white, and his skin was pale, as his eyes were a shade of grey. My eyes flickered towards Fang; his eyes were coal black as was his hair.  
"Not such a stereotype then hey?" I laughed without humour.

Silence fell upon us which made me feel uncomfortable compared towards my silence with Fang.  
"Wait a second, why are you a ghost then?" I paused, trying to find the right words. "I mean, the whole reason Fang hung around me was to become human again. I assume you two have been together longer than we have."  
"Yes well, I being much older and wiser knew I had found my true mate and felt no need to put her through any stress. I have merely let her hold the decision when she is ready. However long it takes."

I turned my attention towards Kirsten. "Mate, what is he going on about?"  
"I knew I should have kept a better eye on her." She sighed. "What Darius is trying to say is that they aren't here by chance. They're here for a reason."  
"I know, to have a second chance at life. They scope people of the opposite sex, try to make them fall in love with them, steal their life to become human again." I glared at Fang. "Thank you so much for that by the way." He grinned and gave a bow. "My pleasure." I rolled my eyes.  
"Yes, but there is more to it than just that." Kirsten felt a bit uneasy which didn't make me feel very good. At all.

Darius began to speak again. "It is a very sick and twisted way to approach such a thing, but what can you expect? Obviously you do not see a lot of us around do you? There is a reason for that. Those who had died had lost a great deal, one of them being what could be considered the most important thing to human kind. They had never had the chance to experience such love; they had never found their 'mate'. It is said to be most likely because they were not in the right century. We were given a chance to find our mate, to become happy and experience such emotion." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang making a gagging noise, I couldn't help but giggle. Darius cleared his throat. "Anyway, of course this could only be done to give another's life. A life for a life really. Hence why he has been hanging around you. But I assume he already told you the reason for his presence." I nodded and shot a glare in Fangs direction. He avoided my gaze.  
A question popped into my head. "Why aren't there many of you in now days then?"  
"Well, it was a lot different back then, a lot of marriages were arranged so they never found their mate. Although, now days finding the emotion of love seems to come quite easily."  
"You'd know all about that now wouldn't you, Max" Kirsten said chuckling to herself, obviously referring back to my futile crush on James McIntyre. Humph.  
"Before when you said you had met your 'mate', who exactly were you referring too?" I asked cautiously, even though I was sure I knew the answer. He grabbed Kirsten's hand and smiled. My mouth dropped open regardless. "Kirsten! He's not even human! How would that even work!" she made a hand gesture to lower my voice "Calm down, Max. He's right, we're meant to be paired together." She smiled before taking a sigh. "But that's the thing, he found me while he was still a ghost. Therefore, I have to make a decision. I either live life as a human, or become his mate."

This is way too much to deal with. I shook my head in disbelief.

**Sorry for the random cut off...i got a bit tired :P  
All i can say to this is ...meh  
And sorry for the lack of updates... that is if you wanted them!  
I'm hoping to god this pulls it all together, after reading through the story I became aware it was a bit all over the place and not going anywhere, but seeing as this is the very first story I had made, I'm not giving up on it! I will conquer it!**


	28. Chapter 28

I wasn't really sure what to think. The thought was just absolutely ridiculous. I was never one of those people who believed in that 'we all have a soul mate, waiting for us to find them.' the thought of it makes me gag. But here I am standing in front of someone I look up to, someone whom I would always admire, well until this moment.

You have got to be kidding me." I crossed my arms stubbornly and looked at the two 'mates'. Soon they will be telling me that there are wizards who in fact roam the earth, hidden in the British countryside in a massive castle surrounded by a black lake! My eyes flickered to the 7th Harry potter book lying on my bed side table. "Really max, don't tell me you didn't think there was a reason you could see ghosts?" Kristen raised her eyebrows in an amused expression.

I felt heat flutter to my face as I stood rigid, flickering my eyes around to each individual in the room. Landing upon Darius who was apparently going to suck my aunts soul in an act of love. This is messed up. "say the ghosts certainly do have a 'purpose', explain this Darius." I said his name in a harsh tone, his facial expression didn't falter. He gestured his hand for me to proceed in such a fluent action, almost god like with addition of his features. Good god. I cleared my throat.

"If this is all really true, then why is Fang constantly glued to me and not looking for...that person?" I stumbled across my words, not wanting to initiate the word 'mate' in avoidance of cringing. I caught the glance between Kristen and Darius after I had said this, it looked as though they were finding this whole situation very amusing.

"You are so oblivious, Max. Really." Kristen said with a small grin spreading across her face. I heard a deep cough from beside me as all heads turned towards fang. "I actually don't know what you are talking about either. Am I dense as well?" Fang glowered. Part of me was flattered as Fang came to my aid, however another part was a little sour to the way he was acting towards her. Kirsten pursed her lips. Darius took this time to chime in. "What Kirsten was trying to say is Fang doesn't need to keep searching. He has found his mate, right here."

Fang and I immediately found each others gazes, holding eye contact for a fraction before falling into a pit of laughter. " Max and I? Please we can hardly stay civilized without mocking each other one way or another. How are we suppose to be 'mates' exactly? If I recall, she in fact told me to ' go back to my grave and repeatedly hit myself with a shovel until I die for the second time'. Not exactly a romantic thing to hear from your supposed soul mate, now is it?" Fang responded to which I promptly nodded by head to with each word, bearing laughter at the end. "Oh what is that saying? When a boy is mean to a girl, it means he likes her? Well that goes both ways. It's called flirting, the leading step into a relationship." Kirsten looked incredibly amused by our reluctance. She slapped Darius arm in a playful manner only to receive a mock hurt and a kiss on the cheek. I rolled my eyes at the demonstration.

"Fang, is it? That's an unusual name. Let me ask you something, please reply honestly, I will know as I'm sure you are aware." Darius winked at him, obviously in on some sort of secret. Fangs body tensed. "Do you feel some sort of pull, or reluctance to leave max? Do you have a distinct feeling of sickness when she isn't near you?" he paused waiting for fang to respond, he just stared ominously. "No matter how many times you separate some sort of force brings you back together?" he chuckled " I think I already know that you push each others buttons and test each others limits like no one else has or ever will to balance each other."

I bit my lip. as much as I hate to admit it, that really does sound like us. It proves nothing. "You know what? You're mum is probably wondering why we are taking so long. We- I will go downstairs and leave you two alone." she bickered for Darius to follow here as they exited throughout the door in a hurry. The door closed, leaving fang and I in complete silence. I have never felt this awkward with him until now.  
The silence was captivating and my wanting to leave couldn't be any higher. Fang broke the silence. "So we share some similarities, it doesn't necessarily mean anything." He said more to himself then to me. No words could be formed so I settled with nodding my head in agreement. I sighed walking over to my window, pulling open the curtains, I lifted my body over the ledge and shimmied down the drain pipe as I so often did as a child. "Max! What the hell are you doing?" Fang half whispered, half shouted, making sure my mother wouldn't hear the young boy hiding in my room.

I reached the ground and started to walk towards the fence opposite the house, mumbling "experimenting" under my breath.

"What?" Fang asked utterly confused. He lifted his leg over the window sill but stopped when I raised my hands in a stopping motion. He raised an eyebrow. I fell back against the fence and closed my eyes, blocking the external environment, beoming completely aware of nothing but myself. I couldnt help but flinch when I felt a feeling of confusion, crossed over with a sense of nausea and a twinge of longing. I closed my eyes tightly, silently begging it to release itself from my body. This wasnt me, this was something different.

My mother always tried to drag me to yoga classes where they become consciously aware of themselves, although I was one to never reach that point. I was always trying to stiffle the laugh that was caught in my throat from this bullshit. However, miraculously I had somehow found my inner self. It made me feel ill. I shook my head, pushing of the fence i started to walk back towards the house just as Fang started to make his way towords me, we met half way. "What were you doing? You looked like you were in pain, it made me feel a bit nauseous." I squinted "Why did you come back? I told you stay in the house." Fang stood tense, his mind working to form the right sentence. "I don't know," he pushed his hands into his pockets looking very uncomfortable "I guess I just needed you to come back for some reason."

A commence of silence filled the air as my mind raptured over this thought. The sky was darkening, contrasting to the thoughts wandering through my mind. Irrational thoughts that is. I could tell all this nonsense had started to get to me, I wasn't thinking straight, maybe I need some sleep.  
"Why do you look so...out of it?" Fang broke my train of thoughts, bringing me back into reality. Well, something close to it at least.  
I furrowed my eyebrows in thought "I'm thinking." Fang snorted " Well, that would be a first."  
I gritted my teeth and lightly punched him in the stomach.  
He groaned "It's these moments I miss being a ghost." I chuckled to myself but I couldn't ignore that slight pain formed in my own stomach. As if I punched myself instead of Fang.  
He saw me cringe. "Aw, you feel my pain? I never thought you cared so much." he joked before grabbing my hand and dragged me towards the house. I stumbled after him, replaying it over and over in my head 'You feel my pain, I never thought you cared so much.'  
I shook my head, I'm losing my mind. It wouldn't be the first time.

**good god! i wrote this on my phone which was incredibly infuriating! so if there are spelling mistakes I'm sorry, my phone is a bit of a dick. you have to admit, its pretty impressive to write a chapter on your phone with the little letters!**


	29. Chapter 29

_So it seems some are getting a bit confused as to what is happening in the story. Ha, I don't blame you! It made so much sense in my mind but I may not have written it as clear on paper!_  
_Really, what's going is...how to put these in words... well, first let's just state the obvious shall we? Both max and fang are completely oblivious to feelings, much like myself! So really it never dawned on them as to why our dear fang was given a second chance at life. They say that love is the most important thing in one's life, and to live without love is a life not worth living. From the wise words of Albus Dumbledore 'do not pity the dead. Pity the living, and above all those who live without love'._

_This is where it gets a bit tricky. Back in the time period from where fang was originally living, a lot of the relationships may not have formed from love but arranged marriages and who the families thought were acceptable. Love therefore would be a difficult thing to find. However now days love is just given out like a common cold! Ever heard the saying an eye for an eye? Well, that's initially why both Fang and Darius were given a second chance, to experience love. Of course the catch here being an eye for an eye is a life for a life. Darius fortunately enough found his love without needing to take a life. Being older and wiser he discovered this before causing much havoc!_

_But where would the fun be if both Max and Fang realised this from the beginning they were meant to be together, that they were 'soul mates'. Ha, very unlikely couple right?_  
_I really hope this helped! If not just let me know!_  
_Psst, the last bit is incredibly lame. and probably really bad. Whatevs! It happens!_

_Well, now that's cleared up ONWARDS!_

I couldn't help but replay everything over and over in my head, like a young teenage girl over analysing a small sign of affection given from a school yard crush. However this was much bigger than that. My odd behaviour was evidently showing through as Fang finally fed up with such pulled the blank parchment from under my pen.

"Hey, that's my homework!" I reached out trying to snatch it back but caught nothing, not that I really expected to retrieve it. fang raised his eyebrow, looking down at the clean sheet.

"Seriously? This is what you have been working on for the past two hours?" He threw the sheet back onto my desk and held his hand up as I tried to retort. "Don't even bother, I was watching you, you had that look that shows you were in your own little world and mustn't be disturbed unless you wanted a black eye."

Humph. Stubborn as I am, I turned my back to him. This did not register well with him. He gave a low growl, grasping hold of the back of my chair he swivelled it around till I was facing him and nothing else.

"Honestly Max, what is wrong with you! Ever since your aunt came to visit you have been nothing but silent which is very unnerving seeing as I can't shut up most of the time." I pursed my lips but remained quiet, ignoring his hit at me. There was a small length of silence before Fang pushed my chair away from him and threw his hands in the air.  
"This is what I'm talking about! The normal Max would not give the satisfaction of being insulted! She would get all fired up and show some sort of physical violence." He thought for a second "which is an incredible shame seeing as it was such a turn on."

I could feel my cheeks start gain a little heat, I threw my head in my hands and groaned. "You don't get it do you!" I pulled my head up from my hands and glanced at him almost chuckling at his bewildered expression. He so didn't get it. "Care to elaborate?"  
I stood up and began pacing in a small length of my room. "Did you not hear what they were telling us?"  
"Of course I did. Mind you it became a bit sappy at the end." He chuckled to himself. "Hold on, you're not honestly taking what they said into consideration are you?"

"...Maybe". He scoffed turning around and walking towards the window, taking a seat on the ledge.  
"We both know that this whole thing is utter bull shit right?"  
I raised my eyebrows " I thought your era was suppose to be somewhat romantic."  
He rolled his eyes. "Oh right, all those forbidden fruit type novels and films" he chuckled to himself "Maybe I've just spent too much time with you and all the romanticism has been washed away."  
My mouth dropped open in offense. That was very uncalled for.  
He grinned deviously "However, I can fix that." Before I could even blink, he was out of my room and out of sight.  
That is until I heard the back door slam. I dearly hoped my mother had not heard him! I ran to my door and stuck my head into the empty hallway casting a glance towards her room to find it undisturbed. A sigh of relief passed through me as I slumped against the door.

No soon than a minute later Fang came rushing back through the door, cradling something in his arms. I furrowed my eyebrows "What are-"  
"Close your eyes and be quiet." My eyes narrowed. In the time I have known him I have learned to always be on my guard around him. He saw the sceptic and rolled his eyes. "I won't do anything bad."

I sighed and reluctantly closed my eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the hallway.  
"Do you trust me?"

"Not in the slightest."

He chuckled. "Alright, step up onto the railing."

"Please don't throw me over the edge. "

He sighed "Your chatting is making this less and less romantic so please be quiet" I grumbled under my breath to which he happily ignored.

I could definitely feel myself starting to wobble which worried me, despite the tight grasp on the hand rails and Fang holding me up, I could definitely imagine a possible death risk. Yet despite these thoughts of worry, the familiarity of this was starting to get to me.

I squeezed my eyes tighter as he took my hands off the hand rail and spread them wide apart. I could feel him chuckling behind him which made me slightly uncomfortable and a little embarrassed. Wait, is that-  
"Why is Celine Dion playing in the background? Did you suddenly develop a infatuation with her?"  
He ignored my comment "Hey Max, we're flying!"

Oh dear God.

"You are such a loser!" I pushed myself off the railing, stumbling onto the ground. He watched me in amusement, trying hard not to laugh. "For your information Max, that scene is highly recognised as one of the most romantic scenes in the filming world. You should be flattered."  
"And yet, I feel strangely embarrassed." I tittered walking back into my room.  
"Well you know, with a face like that," he paused, watching me as I slowly turned back towards him absolutely fuming. "Do not," Poking him hard in the chest "Finish that sentence."  
He grinned, no doubt catching me off guard. "Now that is the Max I fell for!" I glared at him as he casually strolled past me, stopping to ruffle my hair in effect. I sighed.

Oh Max, what have you gotten yourself into.


End file.
